


【授翻】The Personal Assistant | 私人助理

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: Richard是个神经质的亿万富翁，他要找一位私人助理。而Jared揭穿了前东家的秘事，于是需要一份新工作。
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Personal Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410194) by [theremin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theremin/pseuds/theremin). 



**_Hooli再陷水深火热_ **   
_（路透社）Hooli被指控收集用户的敏感医疗数据。名为Jared Dunn的揭秘者向《华盛顿邮报》提供了一份文件，暗指当红社交媒体平台Hooli社交在不告知用户、征得同意的情况下收集他们分享的医疗信息，用于打广告并卖给医疗行业。这标志着Hooli这一饱受争议的科技巨头再次丑闻缠身。_

**_Hooli迄今最严重的反道德行为？_ **   
_（《连线》）[...]详情如下，Hooli给每位Hooli社交用户的收件箱都发送了一份健康问卷，承诺会将他们与他人和朋友进行对比，提供健康水平数据，并针对个人情况推荐最适合的医疗保险。可用户提交的信息遭遇了多种形式的变现，打个比方，比如你说自己胃部有疾，Pepto Bismol含片广告就会经常出现在你的首页上。到这一步，套路还算熟悉。然而根据揭秘者Jared Dunn（前Hooli项目经理）披露的文件，这些信息还经过匿名处理，当做数据卖给了医疗行业，医疗保险公司则需要花钱，让医疗行业“推荐”这些数据。有关Hooli这一年处境艰难的说法甚嚣尘上，这一丑闻在其中也许不值一提，但它标志着用户隐私生活的边界再次遭遇了明显进犯。[...]_

Jared Dunn调整了一下车里的屏幕，挡开直射眼睛的光线。他看了一眼GPS，这片住宅区豪华时尚，从每栋房子的间距就可见一斑，毕竟旧金山当下最顶级的奢侈便是距离。他终于抵达一扇大门，从车里下来，按响了呼叫按钮。  
“您好？”一道女声回应。  
“您好？我是Jared Dunn，和Richard Hendricks约了见面。”  
大门干脆利落地敞开，Jared坐回车里开了进去。一路漫长，五分钟后，他总算来到了真正的住宅前面，房型简洁优雅，三十年代风格的独栋平层，Jared猜想应该是装饰派【注】。一位矮个子的拉丁女性在朝他招手，他抬了下手，在她的指引下把车停进停车场。那里面已经停了三辆车。  
“您好，我是Jared Dunn。”他向对方伸手，她忍俊不禁地回握。  
“很高兴认识你，我叫Lupe，是Hendricks先生的管家。跟我来吧。”  
“房子很漂亮。”Jared进门时说道。  
“前任房主是位影星。”Lupe说，“我想这里遗留了些好莱坞的魅力。不过Hendricks先生并不在乎室内装潢，我总和他说雇个人来装修，屋子会更漂亮的……可他坚持在宜家买东西。”  
Jared环顾四周，虽然房间整体结构雅致整洁，但就像Lupe说的，家具全都是一堆便宜货。而且室内面积这么大，家具数量却少得可怜，艺术品也只有框起来的电影海报。  
“到了。”Lupe把他引到一间小办公室，“坐这儿等着吧，我去告诉Hendricks先生你准备好见面了。想喝点儿什么吗？”  
“噢不用了，谢谢。”Jared说。  
“真的？这里好喝的不少，说个喜欢的。”  
“真的。”Jared说，“还是谢谢你啦。”  
“好吧，那你自便。”  
她走出房门，Jared试图在椅子上坐得挺拔不失舒适，尽可能表现出职业的姿态。突然，一个男人闯了进来，他纤瘦孱弱，眉头紧锁，周身流露着紧张不安的气息，身着连帽卫衣和洗褪色的牛仔裤。裤子是真的洗掉了色，而不是设计的版型。Jared在几场活动中见过他，但从没真正同他讲过话，或是如此近在咫尺。他就是硅谷最年轻的白手起家亿万富翁，Richard Hendricks。  
“噢，您好。”Jared说着起身，“我是……”  
“我知道你是谁，我想整个城市都认识你，你揭发了Gavin Belson。”Richard坐到桌子的另一头，没有和他握手，他脸上挂着不甚友好的微笑，一双大眼睛微微凸着，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
Jared点头，坐回椅子上，“我也认识你，Richard Hendricks，你在寻找一位新的私人助理。”  
“你一定是孤注一掷了。这个活儿本科生就能干，你的能力可强过千倍百倍。”  
“是。”Jared轻声说，“揭秘者只在某些圈子里受欢迎，老板们更喜欢忠诚的员工。自从离开Hooli，这还是我第一次能进入面试阶段。”  
“你知道条件吧，我猜你读过说明了。”  
“知道。”  
“协议为期三个月。”  
“嗯，如果你满意我的表现，有可能延长吗？”  
“不可能。”Richard说，“我的私助从来不超过三个月。”  
Jared歪了歪头，“能问理由吗？出于安全考虑？”  
Richard似乎被逗笑了，“不，是因为这份工作很可怕，我也不想要一个恨我的员工。三个月是临界点。”  
Jared温柔地笑了笑。  
“好了。”Richard略显气闷，“难听的话说在前面。首先，我希望你全天候随叫随到。你就住在这儿，所以不能带客人，不能带女朋友。我所有的会议、出行还有日常活动都由你安排，如果有紧急的私人和医疗状况，你也得帮忙。“  
“紧急医疗状况？”  
Richard叹气，“我压力巨大，总的来说，你会处理很多我的呕吐物，这没问题吧？”  
Jared耸耸肩，“当然没有，不过你没有清洁工吗？”  
“有，不过她不总在这儿，但你会。”  
“明白了。”  
“接受国会质询那会儿，我真的在床上拉肚子了。”Richard直视着他的双眼说。  
“经常发生吗？”Jared问道。  
“不，天啊，没有。我就是……顺口说了一句。”他抻了抻胳膊，“我根本不在乎这事儿会不会上推特或者Reddit什么的。我就是场彻头彻尾的灾难，大家都知道，我也是，唯一的解决办法就是找个住家保姆。这份工作孤独又诡异，还得承担沉重的责任。”  
Jared点头，“理解。”  
Richard一耸肩，“吓到你了吗？”  
Jared温和地笑道：“没有，听上去很完美。”  
Richard嗤了一声，“扯。”  
“把文件交给华盛顿邮报之后，这段时间我过得很艰难。”Jared说，“媒体关注，还有各种流言蜚语……都严重打扰了我。我只想松口气，转移一下注意力，待在这间房子里照顾一个人听起来真的不错。”  
“行吧。”Richard微微点头，似乎陷入思索，“嗯，坏的说完了，现在说点儿好的。薪水相当高，所有开支都能报销。会给你发一张信用卡，刷那个就行了。每周日可以休假几小时，你想做什么都行。旅行的机会一大把，马上要去毛伊岛谈一个项目，应该挺好玩儿的。”  
Jared点头，“感觉很棒。”  
“所以，说说你对Pied Piper的了解？”  
Jared笑起来，“我了解得不少。五年前你和首席运营官Monica Hall，程序员Bertram Gilfoyle和Dinesh Chugtai创建了这家公司，你们一起打造了一个革命性的新互联网，很快就达到世界先进水平，在发展中国家已经比常规网络服务供应商更受欢迎了。人人都垂涎你的算法，它是商界保护最森严的IP。Bill Gates说你在‘让世界变得更美好’，据我所知，这说法在Hooli内部口碑极差。”  
Richard呵呵一笑。  
“开发人员的梦想都是做出一款受认可的PiperNet应用，可这难于登天，就算到现在，能在PiperNet上使用的应用也只有二十多个。”  
“说说理由？”  
Jared耸耸肩，“保持档次？”  
“不。”Richard说，“PiperNet没有丑闻，没有俄罗斯人发钓鱼贴，或者牵涉恐怖袭击、屠杀、选举操纵，这些都是有原因的——控制权。能拿到我们API接口的应用都经过了翻来覆去的审查和风险评估。”  
“懂了。”  
Richard眼神一转，Jared追随着他的目光，看到墙上的一幅框画。上面是更神采飞扬的年轻Richard，比现在长些的卷发搭在双眼上，身旁站着Monica Hall，Jared还在Hooli工作时见过她几次。两人左右分别是Chugtai和Gilfoyle，还有那位神秘的Erlich Bachmann，目前下落不明。  
“照片不错。”  
Richard扭回头，继续瞧着他，“嗯，是，那段日子很好。但你也知道，生活总在改变。说实话，发给你地址前，我已经把你审查了一遍，掌握了所有需要的信息。所以，如果你的确愿意要这份工作的话，它是你的了。”  
Jared笑了，“谢谢。Hendricks先生，我愿意。”  
“叫我Richard。”  
“好，Richard。”  
“什么时候能上岗？”  
“现在怎么样？”  
Richard笑起来，他起身，“跟我来，看看你的房间。”  
他们安静地沿走廊穿过房子，“这是我的房间。”Richard打开一扇门，Jared忐忑地跟上。屋内像房子其他地方一样空旷，一张双人床，宜家风格更为浓郁，如果Jared没记错，是马尔姆系列；一张边桌，上面放着三本书，天花板上悬下来一根线。Richard走进去打开另一扇门，里面是一间大浴室，几乎被浴缸填满。穿过浴室还有一间房，是个面积稍小的卧室，有一张大小适中的单人床，一座衣柜，和一扇能欣赏外面景色的宽大窗户，另一道门应当是通回走廊的，Jared想。  
“到啦。”  
Jared走到床边，“是我想的那样吗？”他含笑问道。  
“对。”  
“这可真有维多利亚风格。”  
“购买或研发技术的时候，我总要问自己理由。买来的或者制造的东西常有安全漏洞，经不起断电、WiFi信号差，我还得找到手机，打开控制它们……”Richard伸手一摇Jared床边的铃铛，它叮叮当当响起来，“如果用绳子牵一只铃铛，除了剪刀百毒不侵，我还搞那些技术干嘛呢？”  
“你召唤，我就位？”  
Richard略带腼腆地笑道：“对，你愿意吗？”  
Jared坐到床边，闭上双眼笑了起来：“当然，Richard，我愿意。”

【注】装饰派，流行于20世纪20至30年代，呈几何图形，线条清晰，色彩鲜明。


	2. Chapter 2

天色已晚，夕阳下坠，Jared Dunn找到了新工作，简单了解了注意事项，拿到Richard Hendricks的行程。他匆匆返回公寓打包好生活用品，眼下正在那间类似书房的小房间里拆行李，接下来三个月，这儿就是他的居所了。衣服整齐挂放进高大的衣柜，里面还贴心地嵌了块镜子。带来的几本书放上简易墙架，充电器摆到插座旁。洗漱用品则让他犯了难，难道真能用连接他和Richard房间的那个浴室吗？答案似乎是否。铃铛响起时他蹦了起来，从浴室外窥上一眼，然后打开门走进Richard的屋子。他正站在那儿低头看手机。  
“六秒钟，哇哦，创造记录了。”  
“需要帮忙吗，Richard？”  
Richard笑了笑，“只是想确认一下。”  
Jared点点头。他在Gavin Belson手下做了七年Hooli员工，对这种突如其来的心理战了如指掌。“我能更快。”他说。  
Richard盯着他瞧了几个瞬息，“好，那你先回去吧。”  
Jared回到房间，坐到床上用瑜伽的方式深呼吸，鼻子吸气，口腔呼气。  
铃声又起。  
他弹起身大步穿过浴室，打开Richard的房门。  
“四秒钟。”Richard赞许道。  
“我还能——”  
“不不不，不用，已经很好了，你可以，呃……”Richard摆摆手，整个人陷了下去，消失在床的另一头。Jared皱起眉头朝前走了几步，看他在搞什么名堂。Richard躺在一张落地椅里，半支着后背，半撑着腿，在Mac上敲敲打打，屏幕散发的亮光诡异地照亮了他的脸，勾勒出鼻子的阴影和深陷的眼窝。Jared安静地退回自己的房间。

Jared很快就发现Richard不喜欢提要求，他希望别人可以本能地懂他，而免开他的尊口。这一点上他与Gavin大相径庭，Gavin会事无巨细地提要求，有时一句平常的话都会被手下人画蛇添足地解读，最后酿成错误。可Gavin缺乏想象力，他只是个洞悉自己心意的男人。所以Jared会问旁人Richard想要什么，比如他的秘书Holden，Lupe还有司机Bob，同时观察、记录。他发现在为Richard创造舒适生活环境上，自己颇有天赋，甚至觉得可以改掉Richard的一些陋习。改正陋习的初尝试是在一个周三的凌晨三点。  
他在酣眠之中听到铃声响起，迅速醒来跳下了床，心脏砰砰直跳。他调整好状态，逐渐回神，随后冲向Richard的房间。  
“Richard？”他在黑暗中眨了眨眼，“怎么了？”  
“把这个拿走。”Richard声音沙哑。他走过去，差点被床边的呕吐专属垃圾桶绊倒。空气中是熟悉的呕吐物味道，恶心里夹杂一丝甜香。硅谷里所有的程序员似乎都靠能量饮料过活，于是Jared拜访过的每个科技园区都弥漫着能量饮料这种微妙的化学甜味。Jared把秽物倒进浴室的马桶中，将垃圾桶冲洗一番，又拿回卧室，放到Richard床边。  
“谢了。”Richard蜷在羽绒被里，虚弱道。  
“或许你应该少喝点功能饮料。“  
“就像或许你应该闭嘴一样。”Richard嘟囔，“回去睡你的觉吧。”  
Jared叹气，到厨房泡了杯蜂蜜姜茶，随后回来按亮一盏灯。Richard用羽绒被蒙住脑袋大声抱怨：“你疯了？把灯关上。”  
“我给你泡了茶。”  
“什么？”  
“能让胃舒服点。”  
Richard缓缓坐起身，皱着眉头一脸怀疑。他没穿上衣，胸膛清瘦而苍白，“我没让你泡茶。”  
“好吧。”Jared说，“抱歉，我去倒掉。”  
“别，给我吧。”  
Jared坐到床边，把茶递给Richard。他迟疑地接过去尝了一口，点点头，“还不错。”  
“茶也有兴奋作用，但比含咖啡因的功能饮料温和得多，我觉得你应该多喝茶！我个人更喜欢用洋甘菊，喝了精气神十足。”  
“捅Gavin Belson刀子前你也喝了吗？”Richard问。  
Jared清了清嗓子，Richard还没问过他揭秘的事。  
“怎么？不想谈？”Richard露出丝笑意，“可我想聊聊，我觉得整件事都很搞笑，他以为自己坑了所有用户还能全身而退，谁知道自己又被摆了一道。”  
“那是个艰难的决定。”Jared轻声说，“但我没办法袖手旁观。”  
“为什么？你在Hooli也不是第一次经历这种下作事了吧。”  
Jared抓了抓自己修长的脖颈，突然感到自己暴露在光天化日下。他睡觉时穿了一件V领T恤，这会儿有些想念把工作制服纽扣从头系到尾的规矩。  
“塞涅卡说，我们每天都在死去。”  
“啊？”Richard双手捧着杯子，疑惑不解。  
“他的意思是，死亡是个渐进的过程，我记得他用了水钟做例子。”  
“水钟又是什么？”  
“我其实不大清楚，应该是罗马人的某种古老发明？重点是，它里面的水会逐渐流出，据此可以测出时间。塞涅卡说清空水钟的不是最后流出的那滴水，而是每一秒的每一滴。”  
Richard有点被逗笑了，“你可以说最后一根稻草的。水钟？简直是在炫耀知识好吧。”他把半空的杯子放到边桌上，慢吞吞躺下，把羽绒被拉到下巴上，腿在被子下面动了动，调整位置。“谢谢你的茶，很有用，感觉舒服多了。”  
“那就好。”  
“去睡吧。”  
“如果你愿意，我也可以呆在这儿。”  
Richard皱起眉，抬眼看他，“啊？“  
“万一你又难受呢，我没关系的。”  
“不不，不用了，谢啦。我……有需要会叫你的。”  
Jared温柔地笑了笑，点点头，回到自己的房间躺下，一只手垫在脑袋下面，一只手摸着自己的喉咙。他没想过自己会被Richard吸引，Richard纤细瘦弱，或许还有一大堆没确诊的胃病，性格自闭，缺乏社交生活，而且永远埋头在工作当中。Jared最初以为他卧室里的笔记本只是用来打游戏或者半夜上网逛逛，但其实是修改漏洞用的。这种从早到晚燃烧生命的工作方法可没有好处，可谁都拿他没办法。  
科技界人人声称要让世界变得更美好，Richard没有，不过他确实是为数不多能办到这一点的人。PiperNet面向全球免费开放，它和智能手机绑定，对发布的应用进行严格控制，并提供邮箱、办公套件、小额支付等实用的基础服务。各国政府、企业都迫切希望连通PiperNet，对Pied Piper的条款统统点头称是，所以公司还和它们谈下了利润高昂的合同。即便如此，Richard依然没有收集任何用户数据，或在任何Piper应用上投放广告。Jared真心钦佩他的坚定，而且，他也在努力对Jared释放善意，Gavin Belson可绝不会如此。Jared开玩笑时，他会捧场地笑；Jared说自己对Pukka【注1】家的茶情有独钟，随后厨房橱柜里就多出了眼花缭乱的各色茶包；还有，Richard从未大声呼喝过。  
Jared又想到他湛蓝的大眼睛，他漂亮而柔软的双手，他优美的唇形，他乱蓬蓬的卷发。他深吸了一口气，急需将这些危险又无用的念头清除出脑海。他在Richard Hendricks家中是工作需要，不该做他想。

“我拿来了两套正装。”Jared知道Richard选择困难，“我私心喜欢深蓝色这套，你穿起来特别好看！但如果想更中规中矩些，这儿还有一套黑色的，剪裁精细，上身效果也超酷。”  
Jared手举两个衣挂，Richard身着白衬衫和内裤，坐在旅社床边，眼神从左边那套移到了右边，“嗯，那我，那我穿蓝色吧。”  
Jared把裤子递给他。  
“你开心吗，Jared？“他穿上裤子，问道。  
“什么？”Jared笑起来。  
“你有经济学硕士学位，过去是全球三强科技公司的项目经理，现在却在帮一个三十三岁的大龄巨婴穿衣服。”Richard低着头拉裤链。  
“噢Richard，请你不要这样形容自己。”  
“怎么了？”Richard耸耸肩，“我说的是实话啊。能帮我打领带吗？”他得意一笑，仿佛做到了自圆其说。  
Jared瞪了他一眼，将领带绕过他的脖子，灵巧地打了一个双温莎结。“我很开心，真的，Richard。”他说，“为你这么好的人工作我很幸运。”  
Richard抬头看他，“你认真的？”  
“当然。”Jared轻柔地拉下他的衣领抻平，“我很喜欢你，合同结束后也会想念你的。”  
Richard含混地应了一声。  
Jared含着笑意抖开外套，Richard背过身，把胳膊插进两条袖子里。  
“转过来吧。”  
Richard依言照办。Jared皱了皱眉，把褶皱抻直，掸去上面的浮毛。  
“好了，帅气逼人。”  
“我就是个普通的技术宅男好吗，除了穿着正装没什么两样，隔着一英里都能看出来我在IT界工作。”  
“可我觉得你像詹姆斯·邦德。”  
Richard笑出声：“随便你吧，彭妮小姐。对了，你最好也打扮一下。”  
“我？”Jared以为自己不用出席，有Monica Hal陪着Richard，同时帮他挡掉麻烦，Jared很放心。而且她穿着Dolce & Gabbana更优雅迷人些。  
“对，今天你是我的男伴，别推脱。”  
“既然你要求了，我当然从命。”Jared说，“我只是想着Monica她……”  
“你的前老板今晚也会来，所以记得粘着我。”  
“Gavin要来？”  
Richard笑着点头，“对对对，快，快去换衣服，穿套帅点的。”  
Jared犹豫要不要拒绝，局面会如何发展呢？Gavin也会出席就够尴尬了，更何况会场尽是科技界人士，他瞬间就会被认出来。早知如此该假装生病，或者扯个其他借口的。他有些好奇Richard是否深思熟虑过。他温和地笑了笑，离开Richard的房间，进了隔壁屋子。他本来想订一间套房的，但因为这场活动城里来了不少大人物，套房已经订购一空，换成Gavin早就大发雷霆了。好在Richard不在乎居住品质，他甚至怀疑他没注意到这是间青年旅社。不过他要带着Jared在Gavin Belson和其他硅谷富翁面前招摇过市的决心倒是显而易见。Jared深呼吸，扫视带来的衣服，拿出一套灰色正装，搭配领带后风格考究又时尚。他换上衣服，整理好头发，涂了层CC霜和唇膏，对着镜子端详一番。Richard刚好敲响他的房门，在外面问道：“好了吗？”  
Jared笑着打开门。Richard咬起嘴唇抬眼看他，“啊，那个……很完美，嗯。”  
“Richard，你确定——”  
“确定。”Richard抓住Jared的手，又火速放开了，面露羞色。“走吧。还有，记得、记得粘着我。”

【注1】Pukka，英国茶品牌，主打有机香草茶。  
【注2】彭妮小姐，Miss Moneypenny，007系列中的角色，是M，即詹姆斯·邦德上司的秘书。Richard用她指代Jared。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文注（节）  
> *Jared记错了，是埃及人发明的水钟。  
> *Richard的椅子参考Gwart那把。


	3. Chapter 3

坐电梯时Richard的目光不时落在他身上，Jared颇为费解，暗自紧张起来，他不知道对Richard来说，自己这一晚除了用来刺激Gavin Belson还有什么用处。他想掏出手机查一下词典里“粘着”的定义，可Richard正盯着他，所以无能为力。  
“我叫了一台、一台豪华轿车。”  
“嗯？这该是我的工作吧？”Jared疑惑。  
“对，我知道，这是个惊喜。”  
Jared意外地道了句谢。  
Monica Hall正在外面抽烟等候。她身穿珠宝嵌领的深红色长裙，挽着精致的发髻，美丽动人。但她一表情扭曲地吞云吐雾，美感便大打折扣。  
“嘿Richard，Jared你也一起？”  
“应该是吧。”Jared笑道。  
“嗯，我可能，我可能需要他。”Richard小声说。  
“行。”Monica说，“上出租车吧。”  
“噢我们其实要上那辆车。”Richard笑着指向一辆黑色的轿车。  
“你认真的？”Monica笑出声来，“豪车？”  
“那可是晚会啊。”Richard带头走去，Jared刚要跟上，被Monica拉住胳膊。  
“等会儿，陪我抽完这根烟。”  
“好。”他这会儿仍然挺怕Monica的。虽然Richard是技术天才，但Pied Piper能一飞冲天，靠的Monica商业能力。他在Hooli供职时就见过她几次，但她要么是抛诸脑后了，要么就是礼貌地省去不提过往打过的交道。  
“你知道那是为你订的吧？”Monica指了指那辆车。  
“什么？我没这么想。”  
“就算要跟教皇见面，Richard都敢蹬着滑板车过去。”Monica说，“也不一定，他害怕从车上摔下来。不过你应该懂我意思吧，他在炫耀，而且显然不是为了我。”  
“我不懂，Monica。”Jared皱眉。  
“你们俩，还去不去了？”Richard从车里探出身子。Jared朝Monica笑了笑，上车坐到他身边，Monica猛吸了最后一口，按灭烟蒂，也坐进去。  
“看！这儿有香槟！”  
Monica闻言翻了个白眼。  
“我不会——Jared，你知道怎么——“   
Jared拿过瓶子，“我觉得要拧开这个金属圈。”  
“我的天啊。”Monica抓过去，嘭地拔出瓶塞。“司机，麻烦在Spotify上放几首Nirvana的歌。”激烈的吉他和弦响彻车厢，Monica给三人都倒上酒。  
Jared有些晕头转向。虽然豪车香槟不算惊喜，但在车厢后座边听音乐边同Monica和Richard这么酷的人喝酒，让他仿佛置身于躁动刺激的青春期。更准确点，是他梦中的青春期体验。他幻想着自己跟更年轻的Monica和Richard是朋友，拥有正常的童年和青春岁月，身边的人都友好善良，会关心呵护他。有那么一瞬间，这幻想几近真实，他忘记了自己是个底层员工，即将参加一场令人不适的工作活动。  
晚会上业界大佬遍地。说服Richard出席这种场合可谓艰难万分，Jared入职这几周来，发现Richard几乎拒绝一切参加社交活动的请求和建议。但这一次Monica威逼利诱成功了，于是他们飞抵拉斯维加斯。Richard保证会好好表现，与人交流，不过每当Richard和陌生人攀谈，Jared都能看出他浑身不自在。他还没搞懂Richard说的“粘着”是什么意思，只好寸步不离，确保他有吃有喝，不碰太辣的、坚决远离香菜、为安全考虑最好不吃海产还有他讨厌的奶酪，防止把胃病刺激出来。同时还要告诉他该和谁谈话，该离谁远一点。他在身旁的窃窃私语中也听到了自己名字，说他是Hooli的野心家，是吹哨人，现在却沦落到做Richard Hendricks的狗腿子。他烧红了脸，但稳定住心绪，不让自己受到影响。  
“嘿！Richie！”一位男士热情地招手，他胡须整齐，身上的丝绸衬衫半敞着，还挽着位纤瘦优雅，比他高出一头的金发美女。Russ Hanneman，硅谷最臭名昭著的投资人。  
“啊你好，Russ。”Richard招呼道，Jared看到他塌下了肩膀。  
“我靠，这什么情况？”他抬头看Jared，“他谁啊？你男朋友？”  
“不不，Jared是、是我的私助。”  
Russ喷笑出声，“对对对，我明白，Melania还是我的私教呢，你懂吧，而且我们之间清清白白。”  
“和谁清清白白？”Richard问。  
“Melania Trump。”  
“为什——”  
“我对搞基可没意见。”Russ对Jared说，“我爷爷最近刚出柜，很感人，到现在我想起来还掉眼泪呢。”他捂住心口舒了口气，情绪似乎上来了，声音略显哽咽，“感觉你经验很丰富啊，以前和年纪大些，长得像我的人搞过吗？”  
“不好意思，我想没有。”Jared道歉。  
房间那端一阵骚动，Russ迅速往左扭头看，“妈的，埃隆·马斯克和他那个奇葩女朋友来了。操，今晚肯定很狂野，是吧Richie，还有这位大高个？”  
“他叫Jared。”Richard不满道。  
“我过去打个招呼，之后没准儿在埃隆的套房见，你懂的。”Russ双手比枪，吹了口气，往腰上一插，转身推着Melania朝马斯克一行人走去。  
“我不懂！”Richard冲Russ的背影嚷嚷，“靠！烦死这群人了。”  
“Richard，Russ Hanneman刚刚是暗示要和埃隆·马斯克他们群P吗？”  
“谁知道呢，恶心。”  
“你想走吗？”Jared问道，“我们可以回旅社去，让Monica应付聊天的事。”他神神秘秘地凑近Richard，“半小时后有《地球脉动》的重播。”【注】  
“不走，还没到时候。”  
“你想和埃隆·马斯克聊几句？”  
“那我不如去吞刀片。噢，来了。”  
Jared转头看到Richard的目光所在，瑟缩了一下。Gavin Belson，他正在和Monica交谈，气场锋利而尖锐，保镖Hoover尊重且警惕地站在稍远的位置。Jared吞了吞口水，瞥了Richard一眼，对方却弯起了嘴角。  
“过去打个招呼吧。”  
Jared深呼吸，跟上Richard的脚步。  
“Monica，我正找你呢——噢你好啊，Gavin。”他说，“你也来了。”  
“Richard。”Gavin话音刚落便眯起双眼，“Jared，你他妈在这儿干嘛？”  
“他现在是我的下属。”  
Jared的喉结滚动了一下，“对，Richard好心给了我一个机会，他是位超棒的老板。“  
“是吗。”  
“能为尊重用户隐私的人工作，Jared还不大适应呢。”Richard说。  
“Richard。”Monica警告道。  
“那好。”Gavin Belson挤出一个笑容，“希望他怎么对我的，就怎么给你的公司也增光添彩。”  
他转身离开，Hoover跟在他身后。Monica扇了Richard胳膊一巴掌。  
“疼！”  
“你刚刚有病吗，根本没必要的事，你答应我会好好表现的。”  
Hoover突然去而复返，站在Jared面前，“Gavin觉得和你共处一室不安全，让我来搜个身。”  
“你说什么？”Richard问。  
Jared犹豫着举起胳膊，Hoover快速搜查了一遍。他余光看到四下的人们都好奇地打量过来。  
“很好。我盯着你呢，Dunn。”他言毕转身离去。  
“高兴了？”Monica质问Richard，“你真是个傻逼。Jared你没事吧？”  
“没事，没什么。”  
“我们……我烦了，回旅社吧。Monica，你想在这儿呆多久都行。”  
她冷硬地瞪了他一眼，“用你说。”  
轿车的空间对两人来说过于宽敞，Richard蜷在座位上，“我讨厌社交，恨透了，我不明白为什么Monica就不能自己去。”  
“大家想见你啊。”Jared柔声说，“他们都很敬重你。”  
“才不是呢，他们都认为我是个走了狗屎运的白痴，也不明白不侵犯别人隐私、不处处对资本主义低头怎么能赚到钱。人人都在等我倒台，但他们才是落后的史前古董，嗑着迷幻剂在酒店套房里轮流干应召女，吸贝佐斯的老二，搞末日狂欢那一套。可无论承不承认，他们的末日就是Pied Piper。Richard叹了口气，“至少我希望Pied Piper能灭掉他们。”  
“抱歉你今晚过得很糟糕。”  
Richard淡淡地朝他笑，“还好有你，否则会更糟的。”  
他们回到旅社，往楼上走，在房间外的走廊上逗留了片刻。  
“可惜这儿没有铃铛，我可能得自己泡茶了。”  
“还有手机呢。”Jared说。  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“可我没有。”  
“今晚不好意思，我知道对你来说不好过。”  
“没事的。”   
“你……你……你今晚很帅。我是说……路人眼里大概你才是CEO，我是你的助理。”Richard半贴在墙壁上，捏着自己的衣服说道。Jared整晚都在记录Richard喝了多少酒，虽然第二天应该不至于宿醉恶心，但当下仍有些醉醺醺的，很可能会说出清醒后要反悔的话来。  
“或许我们该睡了。”  
“也许吧？”Richard眼中有几分期待。  
天啊，Jared想原地吻上去，感受他滚烫的肌肤、硬挺的鼻梁、柔软的嘴唇。但那太不负责任了，这份工作对他意义非凡，被Richard拒绝（虽然他确信这会儿被拒绝的几率可以忽略不计）、随之而来的尴尬（几率极高）还有被解雇的风险，他统统不敢承担。而且被解雇是最糟糕的结果，Jared做了合理的评估，解雇的风险评级高到能让他血本无归。  
他温柔地笑了笑，用门卡刷开自己的房门，“晚安，Richard，有需要给我打电话。”  
Richard叹气，“好，晚安，Jared。”  
Jared将门关在身后，深深叹息。他摸进衣服口袋惯性检查一下，以防送去干洗时有东西落在里面。然后他摸到了一张纸条。  
他拿出来，皱着眉打开。  
署名是Gavin Belson。

【注】《地球脉动》，Planet Earth，BBC于2006年出品的自然纪录片。


	4. Chapter 4

凌晨两点，汉堡王。GB  
Jared将字条叠好，深深吸了一口气。他看了眼时间，还有十分钟，便调出手机里的地图，发现街角就有汉堡王，大概正是Gavin说的那一家。他脱下正装外套，换上一件黑色卫衣，希望能衬得自己更不起眼些，又重新出了旅社大门。  
Hoover站在汉堡王门外，两人互相点头致意。  
Gavin Belson坐在隐蔽一角，桌上摆着大份套餐，他正在狼吞虎咽地吃汉堡。Jared也坐过去。  
“这破玩意儿便宜得要死，味道还不错。”他对Jared说，“你也来点？”  
“不了，谢谢。”  
“那吃点薯条吧。”  
“Gavin，这么见面不安全，你有什么非说不可的事吗？”  
“问问近况而已。”  
“一切顺利，Gavin。”  
***  
**三个月前**  
“先生，Jared Dunn到了。”Gavin Belson的秘书说道，Jared随后迟疑地走进办公室。Gavin正背着双手，站在窗前向外看。Jared觉得他在故作姿态想华丽亮相。  
“您想见我？”他问道。  
“对。”Gavin转回身坐到办公桌后，十指交叉，“Jared，你——靠，你太高了，坐下。”  
Jared赶忙拉过椅子坐在他对面。  
“你是Hooli数据的项目经理对吧。”  
Jared咳了一声。他数次反对向Hooli社交的用户发送医疗调查表，认为它违反道德，但根本没人理他，“是的。”  
“给你看样东西。”Gavin拿起只平滑的迷你遥控器，点击一下，激活了一块屏幕，一张年轻职业女性的肖像映入眼帘。又一名女士、另一位男士、女士、男士，照片在他的点击下不断变化。Jared耐心保持坐姿，盯着屏幕上一张张人脸，祈祷这不会引申出什么和动物有关的隐喻。猕猴事件之后，他甚至去咨询了PTSD的问题。  
“你知道这些人的共同点吗？”Gavin问。  
Jared赧然地耸耸肩，他不知道，不想猜，Gavin也不喜欢让人猜。  
“他们都曾经是Richard Hendricks的私助，他真的用过这么多人，今年就已经炒掉两位了。”Jared吞咽了一下，没料想Richard Hendricks突然成了这场交流的话题，而且隐隐感到交流的走向不对劲。Gavin对这个硅谷的天才男孩儿又爱又恨，近乎病态。“他们绝大多数都是白种人，高挑瘦弱，棕发蓝眼。我敢说Hendricks在外表上就好这一口。”Gavin上下打量他。不，这走向的的确确不对劲了。“Jared，我希望你成为他的助理，把那个算法给我搞到手。”  
Jared强装镇定，“Gavin，他一秒就能识破我，立刻发现我是Hooli的员工。他不可能一点调查都不做，就算真的不做，还有Monica Hall，她见过我几面，会认出我来的。”  
“如果你卷进一场轰动的案件，对抗Hooli，上面的说法就成立不了了。”  
“什么？”  
“开发Hooli数据调查表项目的时候你投诉过几次，说它不道德，说公司会惹上麻烦。事儿多得很。”  
“对，Gavin，但我也完成了自己的工作，而且——”  
“不，干得漂亮，你没错。Code/Rag那个女的打电话说要揭穿我们，我设法拖延了一下，答应她会发表意见，然后以你的名义联系了《华盛顿邮报》，把来龙去脉完整发给他们了，明天就会见报。”  
Jared瞪大双眼，“你做了什么？”  
Gavin志得意满地笑，“这是最好的掩护！”  
“但……但是……Gavin，没有公司会再聘用我了。”  
“Jared，如果事情顺利，你再也用不着工作了，我会给你五百万美元。”  
Jared抓着衣领倒吸一口气，“多少？”  
“不够？那好，一千万，一千万美元行了吧。”  
Jared使劲眨了眨眼，一千万美元，他一辈子都在追求这种金钱带来的安全感，而且他也有机会摆脱这份丧气又屈辱的工作，给所有因病众筹的朋友都打上一大笔钱。这是一张通往全新人生的门票。  
他感叹了一声。  
“同意了？”  
“Gavin。”Jared双手紧握，“你是想……是想我和他发展亲密关系吗？”  
“不不不不，除非你觉得那样效果更好，那就随你的便。”  
“天啊。”Jared轻声说。那就这样吧，他终于要对抗Gavin Belson了，或许这是他最后一次被践踏尊严，最后一次被侮辱轻蔑。  
“明天在Hooli搜索上，有关你的内容会天翻地覆地改变。”Gavin故作懊恼道，“Jared Dunn，吹哨人。多吸引人哪。”  
“好。”Jared答应，“我会照做。”  
Gavin笑着鼓掌，“聪明！”  
“但一千万要签合同才行。”  
“你不相信我？”  
Jared没有矢口否认。  
“行吧，那就签一个。”  
“Gavin，我还有个问题。”  
Gavin叹了口气，示意他说下去。  
“如果他不聘用我怎么办？”  
Gavin笑了，“揭发Gavin Belson的人，他怎么可能拒绝。”  
*  
Sherry曾是Richard Hendricks的私助，最近刚入职Hooli，负责向Jared介绍情况。Jared注意到她也是瘦高个，一头棕发柔软地搭在肩上，圆溜溜的双眼湛蓝如海。他感到一丝尴尬。  
“他恶心、事儿多又幼稚。”她说，“就是个巨婴，而且不是那种可爱的婴儿。“  
“那是哪种？”  
“他一紧张就呕吐，夜里睡觉盗汗，身上哪个部分都和他过不去。”  
“噢。他、他是生病了吗？”  
“据我所知没有，他只是靠喝功能饮料、吃薯片和速食披萨活着，讨厌出门，这么大人了，一次都没锻炼过身体。”她耸耸肩，“可真是科技界典范。”  
“他有恋爱吗？”  
Sherry嗤笑道：“没有，我觉得他是无性恋。”  
“朋友呢？”  
“除了大学同学大头，大多数都是工作上认识的。大头时不时会到家里做客，跟他一起看《星际迷航》，打打游戏什么的。他这个人真的彻头彻尾地无聊。”  
“听起来你不怎么喜欢他。”Jared说。  
“我浪费了三个月的生命给他清理呕吐物，换床单，叫他起床工作，点外卖，听他喋喋不休Pied Piper那些破事。哦对了，Pied Piper是他唯一感兴趣的东西。三个月来我离参加派对最近的一次是他邀请大头和公司的高级程序员来家里，几个人一起玩龙与地下城。”她眯起眼睛，“我的角色是术士。”  
***  
Gavin埋头沾番茄酱，解决薯条。而Jared过去只能买得起快餐时吃得太多了，现在不大喜欢这个味道，感觉有些恶心。“你去过Pied Piper的总部吧？怎么拿到需要的文件？有想法了吗？”  
“说实话，我觉得你想要的东西都在他家里。“  
“哈？”  
“他总是用卧室的旧笔记本工作，修复漏洞，试验新的想法。很明显，虽然大的框架在公司服务器上，但真正的算法？我猜在那个笔记本里，旧代码之类的都在里头。”  
Gavin微笑，“干得好，Jared。”  
Jared抓了抓自己的胳膊，“我不想偷他的电脑。“  
“用不着你偷，别操心了，我来想办法，你就按兵不动该干嘛干嘛。今晚感觉你和他相处不错啊，简直像对小情侣。”  
Jared不自在地动了动，“Richard让我粘着他的。”  
Gavin被逗笑了，“因为我在场？换我也这么干，只要能惹那小子生气，让你在屋子正中间给我口一发都行。”  
Jared调转开目光，他忘了Gavin多残酷，“Gavin，我能问你个问题吗？”  
“等我吃完这个汉堡。”  
“你要对他的技术做什么？”  
“你他妈想什么呢？我要发布HooliNet，有了他的算法才能真正奏效。我的网络上也会有大把大把人们真正想下载的应用，而不是Hendricks那些无聊透顶的垃圾。去他妈的电子邮件，现在谁还发邮件啊？社交媒体！视频聊天！约会软件！免费游戏！这才是大家想要的！人们已经在Hooli手机上使用Hooli的这些产品了，但他们现在要把本该给我的钱花在网络供应商、移动服务商身上，就因为我他妈拿他们的数据变现，赚得盆满钵满。他们开心，我赚钱，大家都各取所需，这难道不好吗？”  
“除了Richard会难过。”  
“对，所以这是个完美无缺的方案。”  
“我该回去了。”Jared说。  
“周日见。”  
“嗯。”  
“哦还有，Jared，我受不了在咖啡馆和观景路碰头了，搞得像偷情一样。周日来我家。”  
“好的。”  
他戴上兜帽，回到旅社，内心一片空洞，定好闹钟，疲倦地换掉衣服躺到床上去。实话实说，他当时被利欲冲昏了头脑才同意这个疯狂举动，做出承诺时其实惶恐不已。他花了很长很长的时间去思索自己到底是不是个好人，毕竟如果你整个青春期都在寄宿家庭之间漂浮不定，爱财不过是期间养成的小缺点罢了。Jared试过、努力过想成为有用的人，而不是多余的累赘。他和那些噩梦般的寄养儿童不一样，他不吸毒，不晚归，不违反规定，可仍然没人想要他。至于症结，就在他自己身上。所以他不懈努力着，提供志愿服务，积极和人交流，竭尽全力做班上最勤勉的学生、公司最勤奋的员工，任他人肆意践踏自己，但是一切照旧，没人想要他。一定是哪里出了问题，只要找到它，把它隔离起来，纠正修改，或许，或许这个世界就不会再恶意以待了。  
当然，如果你拥有一个控制欲极强的反社会老板，在他的指使下犯法不一定会遭报应。  
他在Hooli工作时就对Richard Hendricks和Pied Piper没多大意见，他觉得Richard不过是个普通的奇葩亿万富翁，虽然从某种意义上来说他的确奇葩，但即便如此……他丝毫不会掩饰自己对跑车、模特、极限运动的抗拒，而且态度鲜明地排斥它们。Jared也不喜欢Richard为此贬低自己，保持真实比假装，甚至坚信自己是上帝眷顾的伟人要可爱得多。Richard只在乎构建一个美好的互联网，除非用户同时使用普通的网络供应商服务，否则PiperNet上的社交媒体平台连图片都不显示，因为他讨厌Instagarm一类本质肤浅的应用，也不想提供那种服务。理智、友好、实用，这才是他潜心打造的互联网的核心。Hooli曾经针对一系列性骚扰诉讼启动了“尊重多样性项目”，庇护加害者；而在Monica的主张下，Pied Piper风险分析团队的成员一开始就多是女性和少数族裔，负责评估各款应用是否会遭到滥用，导致弱势群体受伤害。两个公司的理念……南辕北辙。  
Jared多希望自己从前更关注下业界动态，多希望一早就认识Richard，多希望还是个手握出色简历的普通项目经理时就申请加入Pied Piper。这样就能在工作场合坐到Richard身旁，和他说抱歉，或许接下来的话不合时宜，但我想邀你出去喝一杯。也许Richard会像之前在走廊里那样用期待的目光望着他，说我愿意。  
可这不是他的人生，Jared叹了口气，他的人生是努力拯救自己出泥潭，弥补自己犯过的错误，拿坑Richard Hendricks赚来的钱做点好事，帮Gavin Belson发布他那个垃圾、肤浅、骗子遍地，和当下的网络别无二致的互联网，唯一的区别是只要你有Hooli手机就能免费使用。而Gavin可以再大挣一笔，完成他赶超杰夫·贝佐斯的夙愿。Jared侧过身，打开专门播放鸟鸣的应用舒缓心情，在聆听中进入梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天上午，他们飞回旧金山。Monica戴了一副巨大的墨镜，嗓音沙哑地命令他们谁都别和自己搭话，最好一句都别说。不过Jared递给她几粒Richard的止吐药时，她开始哭着叫Jared小天使。Richard面带倦意，但不算太糟糕，回到办公室工作至深夜，Jared则忙着安排他的行程。接下来几天事情满满当当，时间一转而过，Jared猛然意识到，周日来了。  
“你今天……有什么好玩的活动吗？”Richard吃早餐时问道。对了，Jared也一直在鼓励他多做些娱乐活动。  
“嗯！我要去观察小鸟。”  
Richard闻言笑了，“不、不错。”  
“如果你有兴趣随时可以和我一起，Richard。”  
“好。”Richard说，“或许吧。但我不太想打扰你的业余时间。”  
Jared温和地笑，“业余时间你是我朋友，不是我的老板。不过都随你的意。”  
“那……那你什么时候……什么时候回来？六点钟？你上周就是六点回来的？我是说，我感觉是这样，也不一定，我没有刻意去留意过，感觉应该差不多，也可能早点或者晚点吧，我不清楚。”  
“我可以六点回来，Richard。”  
“不不不，我没有、没有要求你，只是……问问。如果你今晚有安排就去吧，好吗Jared？”  
Jared歪了歪脑袋，“你有什么打算吗，Richard？”  
Richard重重叹了口气，断断续续地说：“好吧，你记不记得，之前说过，想去看那个，呃，歌剧。”  
“波西米亚人？对，我记得。”Jared谨慎道，“不过别担心，Richard，要演五个月呢，我可以合同结束后再去看。”  
Richard纠结半晌，一脸不自然地说：“那个，我想着，我还没去看过歌剧，或者戏剧音乐剧什么的，从来都没有，就心血来潮打开网站瞧瞧，结果你猜怎么着，手一滑，买了两张今晚的票，哈哈。网上购物就这点很烦人，是吧，花钱太容易了。”  
Jared笑起来。  
“所以……所以我觉得那就去吧，然后又想起来，我是被Jared安利到的，他诚意那么足，或许，或许Jared……你、你也可以一起来。”他再次充满期待地抬眼看他。  
“Richard——”  
“不来也行，你不用跟我一起，我都没关系的，因为我肯定要去看、看这部歌剧啊。Monica可能也愿意出席，能穿裙子的场合她都不会放过，女人嘛，你懂的，哈哈。对，其实、其实我这就要给她打电话了——“Richard从口袋里掏出手机，一时没拿稳，砸到地上滑出好远。  
Jared伸手扶住Richard的肩膀，感到他在发抖，“Richard，我愿意和你一起去，谢谢你的邀请。”  
Richard直接开心地叫了一声：“太好了！哦我是说，不错。那你六点回来，然后我们提前准备一下。靠，八点才正式开始，但早点去的话可以……先喝点东西什么的，和你学习一下看歌剧的礼仪，就这样……”  
“我迫不及待啦。”Jared笑道。  
“很好！我、我也是。那你、那你今天玩得开心，替我和小鸟们带个好……六点见！”  
*  
Jared的确去看了一小时左右的鸟类，这个爱好他从小就有，很适合居无定所的男孩子，因为到处都有小鸟。实际上住址经常变动的一个好处就是能照着书本，不断发现新的品种。同时，观赏这些漂亮优雅的生物度日，还能让他保持平静，对生活怀揣希望。  
但最后他不得不折起望远镜，把它和笔记本、相机、茶壶一起收回小背包里，沿着小径回到车上，朝Gavin Belson家驶去。  
和Richard家比起来，Gavin住的才是真正的豪宅。Gavin的品味趋向保守，跟许多亿万富翁一样，内心渴望自己被划分为“老贵”那一派，不想给人自己属于新富阶层的印象。于是他买下这座古老而精致的房子，请人做了翻新，又把家里填满造型经典的家居用品、设计造价昂贵的家具和一些奇特的绝版旧物。整栋房子华丽花哨，一眼就能看出上面烧了多少钱。  
“这不是小间谍哈里特吗。”Hoover带Jared走进大厅，Gavin招呼道，“来坐。”【注】  
Jared挑了一张沙发，挨着边缘坐下。材质很硬，坐起来并不舒服。  
“没什么新情况可说的。”他扯了扯自己的衣领。  
Gavin走过来，单手捧起他脸颊，Jared僵了一瞬。  
“小脸蛋儿怎么凄风苦雨的？我可有好消息给你说呢。”  
Jared难堪地挪开一点，“什么好消息？”  
“上次见面之后，我吩咐手底下几个最厉害的程序员想办法，他们搞出了这个。”Gavin递给他一块金属物件，几厘米长，连着根USB-C型的接口线。  
“U盘？”  
“岂止U盘这么简单，意义重大多了。你得把这个插进Hendricks的笔记本，运行它。手机拿来。”  
Jared从口袋里拿出手机，解锁后递给他。Gavin敲敲打打，又还回来。  
“披萨配送。”Jared读出声。  
“拨这个号码可叫不来披萨，会立刻联系上我手下的程序员。打开笔记本，插上U盘，然后会跳出一个终端窗口，那边的人会在电话里告诉你输入什么指令。不出五分钟，电脑里所有的东西都会复制到这里来，再交给我就行了，Hendricks那个小天才会一败涂地。你只需要单独拿到电脑，十分钟就行，做得到吗？“  
Jared点头，“电脑里的东西不会加密吗？”  
Gavin耸肩道：“当然，但我们也可以破解，我会雇几个专业的来做。”  
“给你U盘后我就能拿到钱？”  
“对，Jared，钱少不了你的。”Gavin安抚他，“我忘不了。而且财富排名超过贝佐斯的时候，我还会请你参加派对。”  
Jared笑意干涩，“听起来很棒。”  
*  
六点钟，Jared准时进门，Richard正在玩声音嘈杂的电子游戏。听到Jared回来他立刻关掉了，雀跃地从沙发上蹦起来，“嘿！今天过得好吗？”  
“嗯。”Jared略显疲倦，笑着回答，“过得非常不错。”冰冷坚硬的硬盘躺在他口袋里。  
“那就好！所以，现在开始准备出发？”  
其实Jared更想寻一处地洞钻进去，可Richard显而易见的热情感染了他，他换上一副高兴的表情，“好啊，给我二十分钟。”  
他走回自己的房间，把U盘放到枕头底下，快速冲了个澡，决定还穿之前那一套灰色正装，因为Richard上回貌似很喜欢他的打扮。不过里面他换了件风格更休闲的深蓝色衬衫，也没有打领带。Richard已经换好衣服等在大厅了，系扣衬衫黑裤子，和平日工作的装束一模一样。看到Jared，他张了张嘴，很快又合上嘴巴。  
“呃，哇哦，我是不是穿得太随便了。”  
“没有，Richard，你很帅。”  
“别、别骗我，我可以换别的穿。毕竟你这么……好看。”  
Jared微微笑着，垂下眼，“没有骗你，Richard。”  
司机把他们送到剧院。两人在酒吧喝了些酒，Jared给Richard解说了一遍情节，随后便到了进场时间。  
“我们在哪排？”Jared问。  
“哪排？不，我买的是、是包厢……三个包厢。”  
Jared蹙眉道：“你邀请了多少人来？”  
“呃……就只有我和你，但包厢离得太近了，所以我觉得两边和别人隔开点空间比较好？”  
Jared笑着摇摇头，“你开心就行，Richard。”  
表演精彩绝伦。Jared之前看过几次波西米亚人，但这一场效果最为精良。女高音美艳纤瘦，一头金发，音色曼妙饱满，生动地诠释出了歌词中的情感。她看似年纪不大，但演唱技巧仿佛久经沙场，虽然角色性格本来天真得令人生厌，有了她的演绎，却平添几分诡秘色彩。不过他也留意着Richard，他似乎有些茫然，Jared看到他皱了好几次脸，于是给他解释歌的含义，帮他理解角色的状态。幕间休息时他们没离开包厢，叫了更多酒上来。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Jared问。  
“你觉得呢？”Richard反问。  
“我觉得精彩极了。”  
“那就好，我看法和你一样。”  
Jared忍住笑意，“真的？”  
Richard尴尬地笑了，“好吧，我……我也不知道，我不怎么了解这种文化。算了算了。”  
“我很感激你努力去理解了。”Jared说，“也非常开心能坐在包厢里。往下瞧，看到边上的凳子了吗？”Richard越过平台边缘向下看去，“十五美元就能买到那样的位置，没有靠背，前面还有柱子挡着视线。我刚来这里时，坐的就是那种凳子，而且总是焦虑后面的人被我挡住看不到。”  
“我可以……给你办一张这个包厢的季卡。”  
“不，Richard，那太贵重了。”  
“那就……你自己办一张？我看过，给你的那张信用卡你一次都没刷。”  
“没有时间花钱啊。”Jared笑道。  
“别闹了，曾经有个女孩儿还在网上买了3000块的‘助兴’玩具呢。”  
“真的假的！”  
“不敢相信，是吧？那里一次能用上几根东西啊……噢，好像要继续了。”音响中乐曲声再起，Richard说。  
舞台上，巴黎的波西米亚人彼此分崩离析，最终来到了Jared最爱的一幕，“Sono Andati（他们走了吗？）”。这位出色的女高音不负所望，完美演绎了这一段。“Ho tante cose che tivoglio dire, o una sola ma grande come il mare（我有千言万语，也可凝成一句，但它似海之深）”，她唱道。Jared颤抖着深呼吸，合上双眼，泪水滚落脸庞。表情一定丑死了，他想，从口袋里掏出一张纸巾来。“Come il mare é profonda ed infinita, sei il mio amore e tutta la mia vita（它如大海般浩瀚无尽。你是我的爱人，我生命的全部）。”  
“你、你还好吗？”Richard小声关切道。Jared整理情绪，点点头。Richard迟疑着圈住了他的肩膀，Jared低低笑了一声，转身靠近，将额头抵在Richard肩上，一只手轻柔地握住Richard的手腕。Richard的另一条胳膊也搂了上来。这不是明智之举，但他刚刚沉浸在美好的音乐、热忱的唱词和纯粹的悲剧之中，被情感的洪流席卷，难以抑制。更何况他此时此刻正在体味自己过往的人生，也需要一个拥抱抚慰。Jared感受得到Richard的不自在，但这个怀抱太温暖了，他无法自拔。这时，Richard开始轻抚他的头发，Jared讶异地向后退开一点，Richard烫到似的松开手，陷入恐慌之中，一迭声地道歉，咒骂自己。  
Jared摇摇头，抬手擦干自己脸上的眼泪，凑近他，温柔地吻上他的嘴唇。  
台上，Rodolfo在为Mimi哭泣。

【注】《小间谍哈里特》，Harriet the Spy，1964年出版的童书，作者是Louise Fitzhugh，被誉为“儿童文学的里程碑”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文注（节编）  
> 这里https://youtu.be/Jm0qAgIL9cw可欣赏1990年帕瓦罗蒂和米莱拉·弗莱妮演绎的《波西米亚人》选段，“他们走了吗”。理论上这两位歌唱家的年纪和身形不适合表演两个热切的年轻波西米亚人，但帕瓦罗蒂和弗莱妮合作数次，Mimi还是弗莱妮的招牌角色之一；同时，两人青梅竹马，上世纪四十年代在意大利城市摩德纳相伴长大，连双方的母亲都在同一家工厂上班。因此在作者看来，他们对唱段的熟悉程度和彼此碰撞出的化学反应，造就了这段演唱的精彩。  
> 文中的女高音原型为一位年轻的美国演员，在此不想提起名字。另外，作者搜索了旧金山剧院的图片，发现包厢确实间距紧密，根本不配叫“包厢”，所以安排Richard预订了三间。


	6. Chapter 6

Jared结束这一吻时，Richard水蓝的大眼睛呆滞而失神。他眨了眨，随后绽放出一个笑容。  
“我们走吧。”Jared提议。  
“好，好的——等等，你不想看结局吗？”  
“我不想浪费十五分钟和几百个观众挤来挤去地退场，我想和你回家，就现在。”  
Richard激动地点头，两人起身往外溜。Jared领着他沿装饰气派的楼梯走向出口，隐约听到另一个房间里掌声雷动。他突然转身，Richard吓了一跳，随后被Jared拉过去，再次沉浸在亲吻中。Richard脚下的台阶要高一级，Jared不得不稍稍仰着头，让Richard双手捧着他的脸。他探出舌尖品尝Richard的滋味，Richard含混地哼了一声。Jared分开两人，含着笑意两级两级地朝台阶下迈去，Richard小跑着跟上。他听到Richard给司机打电话，气喘吁吁地吩咐“我们现在要回家了，停车场见”。在停车场里，Richard抓着他，踮脚按住他的肩膀，热情地献吻。  
司机找到两人，准备下车，但Richard自行拉开了车门，“直接开车吧，Bob，别问……”  
他把Jared拉进车里，两人跌落到座位上，有那么一会儿工夫，Jared整个人都覆盖住了Richard，唇瓣仍如胶似漆。一阵嗡嗡声响起，Jared发现两排座位中间降下了一块屏幕，Richard又揉上了他头发。  
“可以吗？你能接受吗？”他问。  
Jared笑道：“当然，我们坐起来吧。”  
Richard有些气喘，Jared捧着他的脸，Richard凑上前来，“别急，Richard，今晚还很长。”  
“嗯，你说得对……”  
Richard抓着Jared的后颈，任他亲吻他的脸颊、眼角、眼睑、额头。当两人的嘴唇最终相逢，他几乎要融化在Jared怀中。  
他们终于回到房子里，Richard一路推着Jared往里走，把他搡到沙发里，自己爬到了他身上。  
“别，Richard，都已经忍了这么久了，不差去床上这几步。”  
“好吧好吧，靠——”  
Jared笑着伸手朝下探，握住Richard坚硬的阴茎，“别担心，宝贝，有我在呢——”  
“快快快放手，你这样我五秒钟都坚持不住。起来吧。”Richard喘着粗气起身，顺带着把Jared也拉起来，回到卧室。两人一起摔在床上，交换了一个深入而黏腻的亲吻。Jared鲜有失控的时候，但眼下，什么技巧、什么形象，他统统不在乎了，满心都是Richard湿滑的舌头，柔软的头发，他的肌肤——他身上的衣服太多了。Jared把他按在身下，灵巧地脱下衬衫和裤子，一通拉扯，将Richard剥得一丝不挂。Richard也想追赶他的脚步，可笨拙得只解开了Jared衣服上的五粒扣子。  
“你也脱啊，我想、我想看你。我……”Richard倒吸一口气，看到Jared笑着扔掉衬衫，甩开裤子，只穿着内衬和底裤，俯在他上方。他按着他的背，将人拉下来，又一次漫长而饥渴地亲吻。最后Jared拉开距离，喘息着凝视身下的Richard。这个角度的他漂亮极了，嘴唇红肿，肌肤潮红，卷发乱成一团。  
“Jared。”Richard急切道，“你夸我好看的时候，是、是真心的吗？”  
“当然了。天啊Richard，我一句没作假。”  
“真的？你觉得我长得不错？”  
Jared眼睛亮亮的，“是是是！”  
“你喜欢我……对吗？”  
“对，Richard，我喜欢你。”  
“如果我刚炒了你鱿鱼，不再是你上司了，你也会喜欢我吗？”  
“会。嘘——”Jared安抚他，落下轻快而甜蜜的一吻，随后一路亲吻上Richard赤裸的胸膛，平坦的小腹，紧窄的臀部，最后，他埋首于他的腿间。  
Richard哀求着半撑起自己的身体，让他快一些。Jared笑着弄湿掌心，先用手撸动几下，含入口中。他俯身跪着，Richard背抵在床头，一只手轻柔地放在他头顶，随着他上下起伏，不停喊着Jared名字感叹。  
Jared含糊地应了一声，声带振动引发的颤动刺激得Richard呼吸猛然一窒，然后大声喘息着射了出来。Jared将精液悉数吞下，直起身子。Rchard目光涣散着瘫软在床，肌肤滚烫泛红，胸口在急促的呼吸下起起落落。Jared凑上前去，坚定而温柔地吻上他的脖颈。Richard在他头顶的手久久没有放开。  
“对不起。”Richard突然打破沉默。  
“怎么了？”  
“就是……没有提前说，直接……射到你嘴里了。抱歉，我只是……靠，Jared，我刚刚有一瞬间智商应该只有25。”  
Jared笑出声来。  
“你怎么还穿着衣服。”Richard抚上Jared布料包裹下的硬挺。“脱了吧。”  
Jared笑着躺到床上抬起腰，让Richard帮他脱下内裤。阴茎腾地跳出来，Richard咬着嘴唇，先盯着它瞧了一会儿，又透过垂下的睫毛抬眼去看Jared，吃惊地赞叹了一声。  
他伸手掀起Jared的上衣，Jared配合着把手举到头顶，将衣服也脱下来。  
“我的天啊你真是……尺寸可观。棒、棒极了。”  
Jared揽住Richard的腰，去蹭他的嘴唇，Richard心领神会地回吻，吮吸啃咬他的下唇，一只手在他胸前四处点火，忽然在一个凹陷处停了下来。那处微微下陷，Richard第一次见到这种情况，有些不知所措。Jared从亲吻中抽身出来，难为情地掉转目光。  
“对不起。”他本能地道歉，“我知道这有点奇怪，我去把灯关掉。”  
Richard慢慢挪开手，目光在凹陷处流连半晌，随后低下头，脸颊轻轻地贴了上去。“我总在寻找一个藏身之处，想躲开这个世界。”他语带笑意，“这儿就是了。”  
Jared仿佛被抽掉了全部力气，颤抖的手指一遍一遍梳理Richard的发丝。Richard转过头，湿润的双唇在他胸膛上印下一个又一个亲吻，直到Jared重重喘息着捧起他的脸，低头吻住他。Richard探手握住他的性器，施以慰藉。  
“Jared，Jared，你想不想、想不想……就是……”  
“我愿意。”Jared喘道。  
“愿意什么？”  
“你说什么我都愿意。”  
Richard停下手上的动作。  
“除了这个，别停下来。”  
Richard靠近，在他耳边低语。  
*  
Jared一只手撑在RichardRichard背上，一只手抚着他臀部，深深埋在里面，控制自己的呼吸，享受着Richard的低声啜泣，再整个拔出，又缓慢插进去。Richard伴着他的动作摇摇晃晃。  
“别急宝贝，”Jared说，“有我照顾你。”  
“别说话，就……动你的。”  
“在动呢。”Jared揽着他不让他跌到床上，低头看自己操干Richard，掌控律动的频率。Richard的呼吸越来越粗重。  
“就是这样，对，Jared，靠……”  
节奏愈发狂风骤雨，热情席卷了整个房间。Jared抽身出来，正欲继续时扑了个空。Richard勉力逃开原地，平躺到床上。  
“我想换个位置。”  
“好。”Jared笑着去抓他的腿。  
“不，不是这样。你……你躺到那儿去。”Richard偏头点了点床边那张他经常躺在上头处理工作的落地椅。  
“什么？”  
“躺到上面去，我想骑乘。”  
Jared迟疑地起身，挺立的阴茎在身前晃晃荡荡。他躺在椅子上，半撑起后背，半支着双腿。Richard跟上，他泛红的肌肤湿漉漉地闪着光，像一块美味的甜点。他跨坐到Jared身上，背过手扶住了他那根坚硬的家伙。  
Jared笑道：“你从哪儿学的这些？”  
Richard没回答，闭起双眼，深深坐了下去，缓慢地上下浮沉，寻找到适合的节奏，“把手给我。”  
两人同时伸手，掌心相抵，慢慢地十指交握。Richard在起伏中凝望Jared的眼瞳。  
“太大了……好舒服。”  
Jared喘息着不让自己失控，守住最后一道关，但是一切都太激烈了。Richard的后穴紧致火热，吞吐他阴茎的频率也愈发疯狂，还有他们交织的双手，他们缠绕的视线——四目相交的刹那他们感到自己陷入热恋，去他的上司和下级。Jared支起后背，整张落地椅都被震动得离开了原地。他高高挺动腰臀，在Richard的惊叫中释放出来，随后张着唇瓣粗喘。Richard的体内还埋着他柔软下来的性器，犹豫着朝他笑起来。  
“我的天。”  
Jared握着Richard的双肋往上提了提，Richard心领神会地起身。Jared让他转身，调换两人的位置。  
“要做什么？”  
“躺下。”Richard笑着躺在靠背上，Jared拆掉落地椅上撑着双腿的支架，自己靠进Richard腿间，“这次可以提前告诉我。”  
***  
那晚他和Richard肢体交缠着入梦，Jared陷入沉睡之中，再没有可怖的噩梦，黑暗和宁静笼罩着他，一页酣眠。第二天是周一，醒来时他探头去看Richard的电子钟，发现早已过了正常的起床时间，而Richard睡得近乎昏迷。Jared叹了口气，在心里强调自己还是他的员工，要马上起床，把Richard也叫醒，淋浴穿衣，开始新一天的工作，协调安排Richard的日程。但有那么几分钟，他只是无声凝视着睡梦中的Richard。


	7. Chapter 7

Jared伸手戳了戳Richard的胳膊，“Richard？醒醒，Richard。抱歉，可今天是周一，现在已经十点，我们工作要迟到了。我睡过了头。”  
Richard嘟囔了几声，使劲眨眼，视线瞟过来。  
“对不起，但我们得起床了。”  
Richard伸手示意道：“手机给我。”他的声音倦意浓浓，略显沙哑，  
Jared点头下了床，从Richard扔在地上的外套里拿出手机，“给。”  
Richard拿过来，又平躺回去，眯着眼打电话，“啊，Monica，是我。”他打了个哈欠，“最近两三天我都、都不会去公司了，事情全归你负责，别给我打电话，除非……除非是惊天动地的大事。什么？这你就别管了。呃再见，可能周三见吧。”他挂断电话，把手机反扣到床上吐槽，“真八卦。”他瞥了Jared一眼，笑道，“回来吧。”  
他们在床上厮混到了周二。  
***  
“这儿，快看！”Jared把望远镜递给Richard。他们坐在室外，这片地方离Richard的房子不远，也在他名下。Jared坚持要出门呼吸下新鲜空气，好歹穿上正经衣服，在外面吃一顿早餐。  
“这是什么鸟？”  
“燕子，是不是很可爱？”  
“嗯，绿色的小胖子，是很可爱。”  
Jared笑出声。  
“小时候我、我有点……我特别喜欢天文学。”Richard说，“总是会带一把望远镜，晚上的时候出门看星星。所以感觉……和你差不多，对吧？”  
“很像。”Jared笑道。  
“你也是从小就喜欢观察鸟类了吗？”  
“对。”Jared说。他其实很想把故事都讲给Richard听，他在寄养家庭间四处周转，最珍贵的随身物品就是双筒望远镜和鸟类图鉴；他曾在一家湖边的农场住过一阵，那里的水鸟漂亮迷人；每当来到新居所，他总会寻找附近的公园和森林。他渴望分享这些过往，告诉Richard真实的自我、童年的往事，但这是个可怕的主意。发生肉体关系已经极为不负责任了，还要在情感上保持亲密？还要告诉Richard他的曾经？告诉他昔日经历是怎样塑造出如今的自己的？他以前和旁人分享这些故事时效果就一塌糊涂，更不要说是眼下的状况了。想都不要想。  
“我们小时候可以成为好朋友的。”Richard笑道，“真的。”  
Jared不明缘由，但被这句话打动了。“我也希望如此。”他轻声说，凑过去一下又一下地啄吻Richard，那是纯洁而甜蜜的亲吻。  
“我也一样。”Richard的手探进了Jared的短裤里。  
“Richard，这是外面！”  
“那又怎么样？最近的邻居都在一英里开外呢。”  
“老天啊。”Jared深吸一口气，紧紧抓着Richard，任他边舔吻自己的脖颈，边将自己沉睡的下身唤醒。  
***  
到了周三，他们也没能去工作。夜里Monica发来消息臭骂Richard，Richard嗤之以鼻，笑着录屏存证。  
“我有一个收藏夹，里面全是她骂我的证据，留着以后给她做个剪贴本。”  
“感觉她压力很大。”Jared趴在Richard身边，手肘撑着身体。  
“反正死不了。”  
“我们明天真的该去上班了。”  
Richard深深叹了口气，“好吧……不过今晚很好玩对不对？”  
“对，Richard，今晚过得非常棒。对了。”Jared推推他，“你知道我在想什么吗？其实从来这里的第一天就有这个念头了。”  
“什么啊。”Richard兴致勃勃。十五分钟后，他们坐进了浴缸，Richard靠坐在Jared怀里，被Jared的胳膊圈住。  
“你想泡澡的话就泡啊。”Richard说，“我又不介意，这个浴缸我都没用过。”  
“没用过？为什么？”  
“没耐心。我的医生还真建议过要我多泡澡，嗯……舒缓压力之类的，但每次我都是坐在浴缸里想工作上那些破事。只有Winnie用过一次，她是我、我前女友。”  
“那你可要改改了，因为泡澡好处很多。”  
“那个，你有没有过……你谈过很多次恋爱吗？”  
Jared僵硬了一瞬，他讨厌这个问题，人们总是轻松地问出口，就像问“你那里天气怎么样”，“圣诞节有什么打算”一样。  
“我们不聊这个，好吗。”  
“什么？你不想告诉我吗？”  
“不。”  
“那就是前任很多的意思？”  
“Richard……”  
“不不不，我的意思是，你高大又性感，前任多很正常，我理解的，毕竟咱们俩情况差不多。”他开了个玩笑。  
Jared笑了，搂紧Richard，“性感？”  
“当然。你想知道我谈过几次恋爱吗？”  
“不，Richard，我不在乎这些，我只管你现在属于我。”他调笑道，吻了吻他的肩膀。  
“好，不过我到底有几个可记得清清楚楚。”Jared向后退去一点，喉结动了动。他想知道Richard是故意挖苦他，还是在发挥他平时心直口快不会说话的发言技巧。他说服自己相信了后者。  
***  
周四他们终于去了公司，Richard为了赶进度直到晚上十点钟才收工。但那晚Jared搂着筋疲力尽的Richard沉沉睡去的感觉太美妙了，他们无怨无悔。周日再度降临，Jared给Gavin发了条信息，说“一切如常”，但还是收到了对方“中午十二点来我家”的回复。他真心打算要不就……不去了？后果再坏又能坏到哪儿去呢？然后泡在浴缸里，花了半个小时脑补各种糟糕的结局，坐牢、Richard恨他一辈子……最后决定还是去见Gavin。  
他在厨房找到Richard，法压壶里煮着咖啡，Richard正把前一天Jared买来的发面面包切成厚片。  
“在干嘛？”  
“做早餐！你坐，我来。”他笑道，“今天你休息，我来给你做饭，听起来怎么样？”  
“Richard，这太贴心了！但我……我时间不多，今天还有安排，得出去一趟。”  
Richard变了脸色，“啊？什么安排？”  
“今天是休息日，所以答应我朋友Gloria要帮她组装书架来着。”  
“噢，那我和你一起去？我、我手挺巧的。”Richard抓了抓脑袋，“我是说，多个人多双手嘛。”  
“下次吧，好不好？以后大家可以见上一面。”  
Richard平日便喜怒形于色，这会儿一脸沮丧，最终还是妥协了，“好吧，毕竟今天你放假，平时总和我呆在一起，看得太多了。”  
“Richard——”  
“没事，你放心去装书架吧，玩得开心点。我可能也会有个朋友过来，一起看几集星际迷航。”他咬着嘴唇，耸耸肩，“真的没事，来，你坐，我给你倒咖啡。”  
结果Gavin喊他过去，就只是为了冲他大喊大叫一个小时，骂他至今没能把电脑里的东西复制出来，让他赶快行动。Jared一遍遍地道歉，保证尽快完成任务。离开后，他感到浑身都在发抖，在离自己最近的空停车场停下车，揉了揉眼睛，竭力镇定下来。回去时他浑身无力，期盼Richard能有个好心情，这样他就能在糟糕的经历后抱着对方，一起观看一部自然纪录片。可事与愿违，Richard正皱着眉头，一脸焦虑地在大厅中踱来踱去。  
“嘿，Richard，”他走过去碰了碰他的手臂，“今天和朋友一起玩了吗？”  
“没，我没给他打电话。”  
“这样啊，出什么问题了？”  
“没事，都好好的。”可他的语气却并非如此，“你、你去做什么了？”  
“我说过了呀，帮我朋友Gloria装书架，然后我们聊了一会儿，她给我烤了蔓越莓饼干！”  
“真的？开心吗？”  
“对啊，我们在一起总是很开心，Richard。”他笑着说，心下开始厌恶对Richard撒谎的自己，但真假掺半着说总归轻松一点，“她是位超棒的女性。”  
“你有没有和别人见面？”Richard脱口而出。  
“什么？没有，我——没有，Richard，为什么问这种问题？”  
“那你为什么不让我和你一起去？”Richard气咻咻地说。  
“因为——Richard，只是时机不对——”  
Richard一耸肩，抱住胳膊，“那好，是我不对，我道歉。”  
Jard坐了下来。他明白自己的身高会无意中刺激到别人，而Richard显然想吵架。他握紧双手。  
“我们能谈谈吗？”他轻声说。  
Richard咬起下唇，“好，谈吧。”  
“我真的、真的喜欢你，Richard，过去的一周我都活在幸福中，我希望余生也能和你携手，但现在可能——”  
Richard打断他，“你被解雇了。”  
“什——什么？”  
“我说得很清楚，出去，拿上你的东西马上走，我不想再看见你。”  
“Richard，别这样。”  
“拿上你的东西，走，Jared！”  
Jared从没见过Richard如此失态的模样，他吓到了，他讨厌争吵，于是站起身，决心不要在Richard面前哭出来，匆匆沿走廊走进自己的房间，茫然而迅速地打包好行李。这件事自小时候他就很在行，也祈盼过这个技能日后不要再有用武之地，可如今它再次派上了用场。不出几分钟，所有东西整整齐齐地码进了行李包。他坐到床边深呼吸，整理自己的状态，随后将手伸到枕头底下拿出Gavin的U盘，穿过浴室来到Richard的屋子。那台电脑正孤零零地躺在床上。  
U盘冰冷地抵着他的掌心。他从口袋里掏出电话，深呼吸稳定心神，拨通了一个号码。


	8. Chapter 8

“对，是我，Jared，Jared Dunn。”Jared对着电话那端说道。  
“准备就绪？”对面的男声发问。  
“是。”  
那人给了他一道指令。  
“输好了。”  
“成，复制完毕把U盘拔出来，关上电脑就行。”电话挂断。  
***  
Jared在Hooli总部外面徘徊，满心不情愿被Gavin叫来。他不想被任何旧同事认出，所以戴了副墨镜。Hoover姗姗来迟。  
“这边走，Dunn。”  
他跟上对方的脚步，从配送员专属通道来到Gavin Belson在顶楼的办公室，没有经过其他员工房间。Gavin走上前来，期待溢于言表，“拿到了？”  
Jared从电脑包里取出U盘递给他，“拿到了。”他小声回答，随后清了清嗓子，坚定道，“就在这里。”  
Gavin笑了起来，朝Hoover点点头，后者离开片刻，带回一个瘦弱的黑发男子，他手里还拿着台笔记本电脑。Jared认识他，Jared Patakian，就在Gavin叫他卧底的几天前，公司聘用了这个人。他还记得自己和他共事的焦虑不安，因为要分清楚两人的名字。现在回头想想，连这种事情都担心真的很可怜。Jared把U盘递给Patakian。  
“你照我说的做了？”Patakian问道。Jared点点头，看来拨通Gavin给的披萨配送号码后，接线的就是他。  
“我把U盘插进电脑里打开，输了你的给的指令，等到进度条拉满就拔出来关机了。”  
“不错。”Patakian坐下，把笔记本放到膝盖上，插入U盘，飞快地在键盘上敲打。  
“怎么样？”Gavin问。  
他点点头，“没问题，如果有什么有价值的东西，我们会提取出来。”  
“什么时候？”  
“那谁知道呢。”Patakian答道。  
“给你一周时间。”  
他郁闷道：“知道了，老板。”  
“你知道再过两周有什么活动吗，Jared？”Gavin问。  
Jared试图在微笑中掺杂几分疑惑不解，他当然知道，但Gavin不喜欢别人自作聪明。  
“Hooli大会。”Gavin说，“HooliNet已经有了成熟的框架，但它又慢又笨重，非常吃内存。有了这个算法，我们就能在大会上发布一个完美的版本了。”  
“整合算法不需要花很久吗？”  
“你想知道我这种人和你这种人的区别吗，Jared？”  
不，Jared想，但他心口不一地称是。  
“我这样的人有远见。如果有人说某件事情是天方夜谭，只会激起我们的斗志。想象是我们的驱动力，你看到的是一堵墙，在我们眼中就是一扇门，就这么简单。所以我是亿万富翁，而你没钱没势。”  
Jared点点头，“说到钱……”  
Gavin一扭头，“对对对，Patakian？”  
Jared Patakian抬头看他，“你想怎么个收法？比特币？以太币？瑞波币？”  
“呃，美元就行。”Jared说。  
“没劲。”Patakian噼里啪啦地敲键盘，正式来Hooli之后改没改过账户信息？“  
“没，没有。”  
Patakian一敲Enter键，“恭喜你，现在是个千万富翁了。钱款来路追踪不到Hooli身上，但你最好还是小心点，省得国税局找上门来。”  
Jared眨了眨眼，“等等，这就好了？”  
“恭喜恭喜。”Gavin有力地抓住他肩膀，“我希望你也出席Hooli大会，Jared，见证新互联网的诞生，HooliNet的诞生。”  
“好，我会参加。”  
“别跑路，我监视着你呢。  
“明白。”  
“记得来啊。”  
“会的。”  
会面之后，Jared直接开车回到了他在帕罗奥图的公寓，他好像已经有……六周没回来了？天啊，感觉不止六周。Gloria好心同意帮他照顾植物，所以它们都在她家里，他真的需要精心给她挑选件礼物，现在价格已经不是问题了。他甚至有些害怕查看自己的银行账户，既怕那笔钱是真的，又怕是一场虚妄。明天，明天再看吧，再去给Gloria买个漂亮的礼物，到她家拜访一下，把植物都拿回来。可眼下，他精疲力尽，只想睡觉。他走进卧室，四肢大张着扑到自己的大床上，叹息几声，飞快地进入梦乡。  
***  
Jared拽了拽脖子上挂着的Hooli大会通行证，在这儿他浑身不自在，已经撞见了几个在Hooli工作时认识的人，甚至还有Hooli数据项目上的同事，大多数都一脸嫌弃地看着他。他又带上了墨镜，但也没办法如愿隐身消失。不过也有几个人过来善意表达了支持，其实他真的只想越低调越好。  
过去几周里他没怎么出门，只见了几位朋友，储备了一橱柜的物资，除此之外就一直呆在公寓里。感觉也不算糟，他读了好多从前买来没时间看的书，还追完了几部热度很高，人人都在讨论的剧和节目。如果他还在工作，就能加入同事们的聊天了，说他最喜欢的是《杀死伊芙》，《菜鸟烘焙大赛》和《继承之战》。  
他和Gavin的联系也没断，了解到Jared Ptakian的团队已经成功复刻Richard的电脑，破解了加密。Gavin没有聊过多细节，不过听他的语气，应该已经得偿所愿了。联系的第二天，邮递员把Hooli大会的通行证送到他家门口。  
Jared走进主厅，站到最后面。Hoover看到他，走过来。  
“你来了Dunn，不错，Gavin会很高兴。”  
Jared点点头，“我怎么能错过这么精彩的场面呢。”  
“我去通知他一下，你确定不想坐到前面去？”  
“是，Hoover。”Jared表情扭了扭，“我……我不大自在。”  
Hoover盯着他瞧了片刻，拍拍他肩膀，一点头，走开了。  
灯光黯淡下来，观众席倏然沉寂，突然，未来感十足的电音响彻会场，台上亮起一道追光。机器喷射出一簇簇蓝色烟雾，雾散后，造型强劲有力的Gavin Belson赫然出现在舞台。掌声雷动。  
“女士们，先生们，”Gavin Belson对着麦克风说道，“欢迎来到互联网的未来，欢迎来到……HooliNet。”  
***  
两个月前  
“Richard拜托了，我真的需要这份工作，我——”  
“你当初看过这些条款，也没异议。”Richard在椅子里动了动，三个月的合同到期时几乎没发生过这种情况，绝大多数助理的表现都是松了一口气。而且他始终强调合同的约期，就是为了避免眼下的事，可偶尔还是会有人想留在这个位置上。Sarah颤抖着双唇，Richard缩了一下。  
“再签三个月，求你了，Richard，薪水这么高的工作根本找不到。我在帮妈妈凑手术费，因为有这份工资，我爸爸已经辞职去照顾她了。我不怕要做——”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Richard边点头边在桌下偷偷打字。  
HELP  
“你在听我讲话吗？你是不是一点都不在乎？”  
“我们会给你写一封推荐信，有Pied Piper的就职经历，你的简历也会很漂亮，找到下一份工作不是问题。”  
“这不是重点，是——”  
Gilfoyle走进办公室，上下打量Sarah，“合同不是昨天就到期了吗？你还在这儿干嘛？”  
她憎恨地瞪了他一眼，目光又转回Richard身上，“Richard，求你了。”  
“赶紧出去，这位女士。”Gilfoyle说。  
她可能是想到了那封推荐信，犹豫着把反驳的话咽回肚中，转身蹬着高跟鞋离开了。Richard呼出口气，瘫进椅子里。  
“我说得清清楚楚。”Richard比划了一个三，“三个月，然后就结束，一点没含糊，为什么还要跟我哭喊着说他们生病的妈？靠，那又不归我管！”  
“嗯。”Gilfoyle说，“去她垂死的妈吧。”  
“我没——我不是那个意思，我——”  
“我觉得我找到了替代品。”Gilfoyle递给他一个文件夹。来应聘私助的人先得得到人力认可，然后由Gilfoyle对最优秀的候选人进行安全审查。Richard接过来打开，皱起眉头。  
“只有一份申请？你平时会挑几个给我选的。”  
“可我认为这个最合适，人力直接交到我手上的。”  
Richard把申请表取出来看了一眼，嗤道：“Jared Dunn？认真的？”表上贴着一张证件照，Jared挂着忧郁的笑容。过去几周里，这张脸遍布各大报纸和科技新闻页面。  
“你没看错。”  
“我靠，他都沦落到这种地步了？挺……可怜的。但、但我不想用他。”他把申请表放回文件夹里，丢到桌上，“这人不可靠。别闹了，Gilfoyle，把真的文件夹拿来。”  
“我没闹。”  
“啊？你想我雇个靠泄露文件出名的人？而且他还在死对头的公司工作过？你想让他做我的私助，和我同吃同住？”  
“对。”  
Richard有些泄气，Gilfoyle这种一个字一个字往外蹦的神秘感有时候能把他逼疯。“好，Gilfoyle，那你告诉我为什么，为什么我要雇这个见鬼的Jared Dunn。求你了，说说吧，我洗耳恭听。”  
“我觉得他是个间谍，现在还是Gavin Belson的手下。”


	9. Chapter 9

Gilfoyle的胳膊横抱在胸前，语气不似作假，他真的想Richard在明知对方可能是商业间谍的情况下，还把人放到自己家里来。  
“行，我同意了。”Richard语带讽刺，“什么时候能入职？”  
“Belson以前就试图打入我们内部，但没这么明显过。是时候彻底给他来次警告，杀死他的马，把脑袋搁到他床上去。”【注1】  
Richard皱起脸。“你说什么？我们不能……割下Jared Dunn的头吧。”  
“傻逼，这是个比喻，我是说威慑他们一回。”  
Richard眉头紧锁，“我没听过这个说法，怪……血腥的。而且你怎么确定他就是间谍？他的确卷进了揭发Gavin Belson的案子啊。”  
“当然，我从Code/Rag那边得到的可靠消息，他们本来要揭秘的，结果Gavin联系他们说要发表意见，这么一耽搁的工夫，华盛顿邮报立刻刊发了新闻。”  
“你还在和CJ约会？”  
“我没有和她‘约会’，”Gilfoyle说，“但确实是她告诉我的。我打探过Dunn这个人，他就是个瓦萨毕业的怂包，爱跟在人屁股后头巴结，给Hooli工作了七年，而且连编程都不会，只是一枚棋子。这种人是给Hooli这种公司添砖加瓦的，才不会定点爆破呢。”  
“要是你错了怎么办？”Richard问。  
“那就当我搞阴谋论走火入魔了，你还能让Jared Dunn给你换几个月尿布。“Gilfoyle耸耸肩，”反正没坏处，你同意我就下周面试他了？”  
Richard不安地动了动，“我也不知道，感觉有点奇怪。”  
“行，我让Holden给他打电话。”  
Gilfoyle转身离开办公室。  
***  
Lupe敲了敲Richard家里阅览室的门。  
“Jared Dunn来见你了，Richard，我去车道上接他，让他在办公室等你。”  
“好，知道了，我马上出去，谢谢。”  
Richard匆忙掏出手机，打给Gilfoyle。  
“什么事。”Gilfoyle不耐烦地问。  
“他来了他来了他来了，这什么破主意啊！我做不来，不行不行。”  
“你行，就按你平时的表现来。”  
“我不知道怎么来啊！”  
电话那头深深叹了口气，“Richard，我允许你，不，鼓励你把自己奇葩神经、恶心恶劣的一面都展现给Jared Dunn。”  
“你放屁！我才不恶劣！”  
“把你能想到所有恶心人的活儿都丢给他干，掐准时间很重要，别让他有闲下来的空当。”  
“啊？”  
“孙子说的，不战而屈人之兵，善之善也。”  
“怎么？我还能钻到他脑子里，按着他的打算安排活儿干吗？我做不到，你当我是什么？”  
“我当你是个不费吹灰之力就能逼疯百分之八十私助的男人。”  
“才不是真的。”Richard嘟囔，“也就逼疯了一半。”  
“所以，都用不着你绞尽脑汁。能不能为了我做到这一点，混蛋？”  
他挂断电话，小声给自己打气，“你可以的。正常发挥，正常发挥就行。”他朝办公室进发，走入了房门。Jared Dunn转身站起来，Richard不清楚是不是因为身高差，因为他天蓝的双眼，因为他真诚的表情，预想中的恐慌并未来袭，他前所未有地被一个人吸引住了目光。他颠三倒四地完成了面试，Jared接受了这个职位。老天啊，他现在要和这个家伙同住了。  
那天夜里Richard躺在床上心神不宁翻来覆去。他从来……从来不是个热情的人，屈指可数的爱恋经历大多可悲又易碎，和爱恋对象保持着距离，连对话都是礼貌生疏的那种。过去几年他也壮着胆子和男的上过几回床，但正经谈过的那几场恋爱，对，不止一场，都是和女性。早年间他和私助Winnie交往过，那场关系持续了九个月，虽然被甩没怎么打击到他，但Richard强迫症发作，因为没能坚持一年抓狂了很久。不过他已经度过了四年的空窗期，而且把这归咎于周围环境，和一群码农同居，睡架子床，并不适合约会。工作也是个大问题，Pied Piper发展起来之后他忙疯了。可事到如今，他挖空心思也找不到新的理由。他很有钱，富得流油，谈恋爱应该很容易，只是他讨厌硅谷的约会文化。第一次听说“cuddle puddle”（滥交派对）这个词的时候他真的一阵恶心【注2】。被一个人触碰就够煎熬了，和一群人？万一他碰到杰克·多西【注3】的蛋怎么办？全世界的香皂和热水恐怕都洗不干净自己。他也不想被哪个拜金人士当肉票，还没对摆脱单身饥渴到那种程度。  
他用过的私助多到数也数不清，有些只是不苟言笑地做好本职工作，有些很友善，有些风趣幽默，像Greg就喜欢打游戏，经常会和他一起玩多人对战或者桌游。还有Karen，基本把来这儿工作当成艺术家避世了，闲暇时画了好多副惊艳的画，离开前还送给Richard一张，被他框起来挂在了办公室里。或许他童年充斥着迪士尼电影，因此无可救药地浪漫，如果要把工作、时间、情感和精力全部投入一段恋爱中，他希望两人是真正两情相悦的。可Richard从来没倾尽所有喜欢过谁，而且怀疑自己除了有钱，一无是处。  
但Jared横空出现，不过是站在那间屋子里，现下却在他脑海中挥之不去。他总觉得一见钟情是放狗屁，一见馋身子还差不多，虽然本质都是在生活中拥有发现美的眼睛。可——老天啊，一定是哪里出了差错，哪个细节他没意识到，否则怎么就这样被Jared迷住了？Richard忧心忡忡。  
凌晨两点，他觉得自己破解了这个问题。  
Mark。  
他上学时和Mark是朋友，对他痴心了好多年，而且没意识到那已经超脱了朋友的界限。他们会和其他不受欢迎的小孩一起玩龙与地下城，有从韩国被收养到美国的Darren，还有Tommy，他箍了下巴，按上世纪九十年代的说法，是因为他有肥胖症，按2019年的说法，他饮食功能失调，需要治疗【注4】。Tommy把冰淇淋放到微波炉加热融化，用吸管喝冰淇淋水的画面他还历历在目。而Mark身材高大，Richard窜完最后一截个子后还是比他矮了不少，两人走在一起格外滑稽。Mark瘦弱嶙峋，一头整齐的棕发，热爱天文，Richard此前还从没遇到过兴趣相投的人。而且他善良真挚，安静腼腆，对他人一向温和有礼，除了运动从不讨厌任何东西（大概是周围对他一无所知的人总劝他加入篮球队，所以激发了逆反心理）。一旦参加体育活动，就会遭到鄙视和嘲弄。  
十七岁那年，他们半夜开车出去看预报中的一场流星雨。那晚天幕清朗，他们在美不胜收的景象中雀跃。Mark掀开两人身上披着的野餐毯，拥抱住Richard。有那么一瞬，他感到整个宇宙都在他的怀抱之中。那不是激动之下蜻蜓点水般的拥抱，Mark细瘦的胳膊久久环住他，两个人冰凉的脸颊紧紧相贴。Richard情不自禁抬手去揉那头整洁的棕发，掌心的触感舒服而美妙。Mark放开手，略带探询地看着他。  
“你在做什么？”  
“啊对不起，我昏头了。”  
“这是流星雨，又不是满月。”Mark笑着推开他，Richard也干涩地哈哈笑起来。这件往事就此埋葬，Mark一贯善良体面，未曾和他人提及一字半句，待他也一如既往。可Richard退缩了，他感到自己愚不可及又可悲可怜。上大学之前他们仍然整天泡在一起，但再没有单独相处过，总有Darren和Tommy加入。Richard动身前往斯坦福前的最后一晚，Mark再次拥抱了他，Richard尴尬地僵住了。那个怀抱简短又别扭，可Richard依旧心怀感激。  
这大概就是症结所在，Richard打定主意。Jared让他想起和初恋经历的那些美好过往，于是他现在为这个笨手笨脚又温顺谦卑的男人心动了。最好的情况是这人法律问题缠身，而最坏的——他是个间谍，来窃取Richard的IP。天杀的Gavin Belson怎么能找来这么一个让Richard……反应强烈的人？难道他把喜好都写在脸上了？“噢，Richard Hendricks啊，送个两米左右、长相真诚善良有耐心的人过去就行了，他肯定会软成一滩水。”Gavin难道就是这么想的？  
他决定先停止思考。  
***  
接下来的几天里Richard几乎确信无疑自己傻乎乎地喜欢上了这个八成是死对头公司派来的间谍。好吧，不止一点喜欢，但尚在掌控范围之内。他听从Gilfoyle的建议，说话夹枪带棒，摆出疏离的姿态。这的确不费吹灰之力，让他感到自己应该反思一下以前对待私助们的方式了。再然后，有天夜里他因为焦虑大吐特吐，像熊孩子一样喊Jared来帮忙。他得承认，就那一晚，他的确失控了。Jared将秽物清理干净，还给他泡了杯茶，一切都没有纰漏，直到他坐在Richard床边。两人近在咫尺，身体的热度透过被子温暖了Richard。白色的V领T恤衬得他柔和温软，露出的脖颈雪白修长，像一只天鹅。他垂眼看着他，用他温柔和缓、抚慰人心的声音说：“如果你愿意，我也可以留下。”  
什么鬼话？  
留下？  
留在哪儿？  
在他卧室？  
在他床上？  
他当然矢口拒绝，因为他是个怂货。但、但这可以是个选项？有发生的可能性？他可以要求Jared留下，对方也会答应？正是在那一刻，Richard Hendricks把和Jared Dunn保持安全距离的叮嘱抛到了九霄云外。  
***  
他们最终亲密无间，他和Jared单独共处，聊天、上床、爱抚彼此，偶尔也进食、出门呼吸新鲜空气，那是他最幸福的一段日子。他清楚自己从未如此坠入爱河，那些他曾不屑一顾的情歌终于有了意义。当电台放起卡朋特乐队的《靠近你》时，换成从前，Richard早该火速过去关掉了，如今，他却在半路停下脚步，因为每句歌词都唱进了心坎里，他甚至把这首歌收藏到了播放列表。而Jared也回应了他的感情，回应的方式非常……激烈？他依旧礼貌谨慎，性格如常，但Richard感受到两人之间的上下级隔阂逐渐消弭，这让他雀跃不已。所以当Jared在周日照旧去做私事时，他既讶异又受伤。Jared或许有自己的人生，可他们才刚步入这段崭新、火热又幸福的关系中啊。Richard的朋友们总是在最初的热恋期放他鸽子，为什么Jared就不能为了自己不去见朋友？一次也好？当然，除非他在撒谎，毕竟他求职的目的也许并不单纯，Richard也不是真的为了找助理才聘用他。Jared驾车离去后，Richard打给Gilfoyle，说办公室见。  
“Richard，你在那儿来来回回走了三分钟，我看着眼晕。”Gilfoyle腿架在办公桌上，“告诉我怎么回事就完了。”  
Richard磕巴了半天，“就是那个我……和Jared，Jared Dunn，我们……我们搞上了。”  
Gilfoyle眯起眼睛，“什么？”  
“我知道，我知道我有病。”  
“你说过你不搞私助的。”他重重地强调了“私助”两个字。  
“我没有！我从来没有！好吧，除了Winnie，但我一般都不会的。”  
“所以Gavin Belson送了个商业间谍到你家的时候，你决定是时候开始了？”  
Richard哀号了一声，瘫进最近的一把椅子里，“靠。”  
“不过我理解。”Gilfoyle说，“他多有吸引力啊，像棵鬼气森森的桦树，我也一直想操一回这种长相的人。”  
“闭嘴。”Richard侧过身子，蜷在椅子中。  
“我早该明白他是你的菜，毕竟你床底下藏了一摞狂野殡葬师的碟。”【注5】  
“你说尽兴没有？”  
“嘿，Richard，你和你男朋友六九的时候，是怎么打发通勤时间的？ ”【注6】Richard一脸茫然地抬头。“好了，现在尽兴了。”  
“Gilfoyle。”Richard不大敢和他对视。这不是第一次了，他真心希望自己再多交点朋友，可以畅聊自己的破事，还不用这样一步一个雷。“你有没有想过你可能错了？或许Jared不是间谍？或许他只是，真心实意在道德上反对Hooli数据项目，才掺和进那场揭秘里，然后因为急需工作过来应聘，又莫名其妙地……对我产生好感？是不是，至少有这种可能性呢？会有人不是为了钱才喜欢我的吧？”  
“你真需要一个心理治疗师，可惜我不是。”Gilfoyle说，“而且我也不想对你撒谎，你是个奇葩古怪、一身毛病还经常发疯犯浑的人类，但那又怎么样，每个人都是。人类就是渣滓，Richard。如果只有完美无瑕的人才有爱人和被爱的能力，我们最好集体自杀。”  
“呃，谢谢？”  
“不客气。”Gilfoyle站起身，从桌子抽屉里拿出一个信封，递给Richard，“别的先不提，你该看看这个。”  
Richard叹了口气，打开信封，拿出一小沓长焦镜头拍摄的照片，全是Jared和Gavin在一起喝咖啡，逛公园的画面。照片标注了日期，Richard注意到它们都是近来的周日，Jared休息的时间。Richard面无表情地一张张翻阅，他其实没钻牛角尖，认为Gilfoyle是错的，毕竟他通常情况下都是正确那一方。可看到上周日最新拍下的那张，他突然停下了。照片是在Gavin家外面拍下的，拍摄者应当藏在树后或者用了无人机，透过窗玻璃能清楚地看到Jared坐在Gavin的客厅里，Gavin捧着他的脸颊，亲密的姿态让Richard泛起一阵恶心。  
他脱力地骂了一声。  
“好消息是他看中的不是你的钱，坏消息，我很肯定他为钱爱上了Gavin Belson。”  
Richard把照片丢到地上，扣上兜帽，把卫衣绳收紧，最后只剩高耸的鼻尖露在外面。  
*  
Gavin家的张照片在他眼前挥散不去，就在几个小时后，Richard还带Jared去看了歌剧，让他亲吻自己，他气得发抖。Jared回来后还扯什么书架的事，Richard听在耳中，几近崩溃。  
“我们能谈谈吗？”Jared显然想让他冷静下来。  
Richard咬紧嘴唇，尝到了鲜血的锈蚀滋味，心中那一点希望的火苗挣扎着不肯熄灭。如果Jared能坦诚，向他交代一切，他可以——他们可以一起商量之后的对策。“好。”Richard说，“谈吧。”  
Jared温柔地笑了笑，好看得让人抓狂。“我真的、真的喜欢你，Richard，过去的一周我都活在幸福中，我希望余生也能和你携手，但现在可能——”  
好，那就这样吧，“你被解雇了。”  
“什——什么？”  
“我说得很清楚，出去，拿上你的东西马上走，我不想再看见你。”  
“Richard，别这样。”  
“拿上你的东西，走，Jared！”  
Jared站起来，可怜兮兮地看了他几秒，转身沿走廊离开了。Richard泄气地坐进椅子中，心下一片茫然。十五分钟后，他依然心绪翻滚，想哭的冲动愈发浓重。他应该控制好情绪，和Jared对峙的，至少就能确定、百分之百地确定这段关系的产生从来都只是金钱作祟。他刚起身要去Jared的房间，门铃响了起来。这个时间谁会过来？大家都离开了，房子里只有他和Jared。门外的人不依不饶地按着门铃，Richard呻吟一声，站到对讲机前。  
“谁啊？”  
“警察。请把门打开。”

【注1】原文是“put a dead horse's head in his bed”，英文中的固定表达，有对他人威逼利诱的意思。  
【注2】cuddle puddle，一般指人们聚在一起亲亲抱抱的派对，多数与性无关。在硅谷的语境下特指一群人滥交、吸毒的活动，参加者多是业界有头有脸的人物，具体可参考18年Emily Chang发布在《名利场》上的这篇揭秘文章。  
【注3】杰克·多西，Jack Dorsey，推特创始人之一。  
【注4】jaw wiring，一种手术，用钢丝、皮筋等材料固定嘴巴，使下巴闭合一段时间。上世纪七、八十年代，医生可能会闭合肥胖病人的下巴长达一年，从而达到减肥的效果。但这一方法并不常用，而且闭合结束后体重多会反弹。  
【注5】狂野殡葬师，原文为“Morticians Gone Wild”，这里作者借用了Girls Gone Wild（狂野女孩）的格式。狂野女孩这一娱乐品牌主打年轻女性的性感暴露影像；殡葬师这个梗则是Zach Woods拍摄S1E2时即兴发挥过的一句自嘲台词“My aunt used to say you look like the poster boy for the gay mortician's union（我阿姨说过，我长得像基佬殡葬师联盟宣传海报上的人）”，但没有剪进正片，可以看花絮1分36秒，柯南秀里也特别提到过一次。  
【注6】原文为“Hey Richard, when you sixty nine your boyfriend, how do you pass time on the commute?”，暗讽理总比小贾矮一截，六九体位够不到小贾的丁丁。因为单纯的小理没有听懂所以文中用了直译的方法。


	10. Chapter 10

“呃，什么？？”  
“旧金山警局，我们接到了报警电话，请把门打开。”  
Richard转头看了看，发现Jared肩上挎着行李包，正站在门廊那里。“你——你报的警？”  
Jared点点头。  
“啊？你在干什——为什么？”  
“自首。”Jared艰涩道，“抱歉，Richard，我是Gavin Belson派来盗取你算法的。”他从口袋里掏出U盘，“它可以复制一台笔记本的全部内容，Gavin要求我把它插进你的电脑里，再拿到Hooli总部破解。”  
Richard目瞪口呆。Jared与他擦肩而过，按下开门的按钮。监控屏幕里，一台警车驶上了车道。  
“我的天啊，Jared！”  
“对不起。”Jared本想保持镇定的，但他鼻息沉重地抽泣了起来，“对不起，真的对不起，Richard。”  
“我，其实——我——”  
“我爱你。”Jared抹去泪水，轻声说道，“我会尽量弥补这一切。”  
屋门被咚咚敲响，Richard骂了一句，跑过去打开。两名警官站在门外，一位高大健壮，亚洲面孔，另一位是留着山羊胡子的白人。  
“您好，能进去吗？”亚裔警官问道。  
“呃，算是……有人报了假警？可以不要追究吗？抱歉，但我觉得你们可以不用调查了。”  
“我们得进去看一眼。”  
Richard犹豫一下，把路让开，两人走进屋子。Jared正在收拾情绪，一边把脸擦净，一边紧抓着行李。  
“先生，是你打的电话吗？”警官问Jared。  
“是。”Jared拔高音调，语带颤抖地说，“我——”  
“噢我男朋友他……特别喜欢小题大做。”Richard说，“我们刚刚因为他瞒着我和别的男人见面大吵了一架，他打算跟警察自首。”  
两名警官交换了一个眼神。  
“不止见面这么简单。”Jared迟疑道。  
“是是是，我们不需要说那么详细。”Richard说，“但重点是，虽然我很生气，但我一早就知道。”  
Jared怔住了，“什……什么时候知道的？”  
“一直都是，Jared，我只是在、在等你坦白。”  
“天啊。”Jared低声惊叹。  
“你真当警察没正事干，要来看你们俩吵架？”山羊胡不满道，“浪费警力，真该把你们俩都抓起来。”  
“抱歉，真的对不住。”Richard说，“我们喝多了，一时有点上头。他收拾好东西，明显是想为了偷吃投案自首。”Richard噗嗤一声，仿佛把自己说笑了。  
“你见过这场面吗？”山羊胡问同伴，另一位警官叹了口气。  
他指了指Jared，“以后别再报假警了，还有，管好你的老二。”  
“好的，警官。”Jared重重吞咽了一下。他们目送两人沉默地离开，驶离房子。Richard最终打破寂静。  
“所以，呃……”  
“你真的从头到尾都知情？”  
“对。”  
“怎么知道的？”  
“Gilfoyle。聘用你就是他的主意，他有自己的消息渠道，发现了揭秘事件是个幌子。”  
“什么渠道？”  
“他在和CJ Cantwell上床。”  
“噢。”  
“那个……”Richard小声问，“和我接吻也是计划的一部分吗？是——是Gavin Belson让你那么做的？”  
“不，不，怎么可能。”Jared抽气，“没有。那是我……我甘愿的，是出于我的本心。天啊Richard，唯一没有作假的就是那些亲吻。”  
“好吧。”Richard，“那就好。”  
Jared终于把行李包放了下来，他走上前，俯身紧紧抱住Richard。Richard的胳膊环上他时，他再次啜泣起来。  
“现在怎么办？”Jared低声问。  
“我也不知道。”  
*  
午夜时分，Richard Hendricks、Jared Dunn、Monica Hall、Bertram Gilfoyle和Dinesh Chugtai齐聚在Pied Piper的一间会议室。除了他们和一楼的一名保安，公司大楼里空空荡荡。  
“能说说为什么把我们拽过来吗，Richard？”Monica暴躁地问道。她穿着宽大的卫衣和紧身裤，头发松松地扎了个马尾。  
“呃好，我……就是……Jared，要不你……”  
Jared喉结滚了滚，难以开口。他喜欢Monica，和Dinesh相处甚佳，对Gilfoyle则绕道走。“我是Gavin Belson派来的。”他声音颤抖着说，“他要求我应聘Richard的私助，好偷走算法，让他完善即将发布的HooliNet。”  
“我……操……”Dinesh难以置信。  
“呃Jared已经不是Gavin的人了，他、他换了阵营。”Richard把U盘放到桌上，“他给了我这个，今晚还报警打算投案自首，被我拦了下来。”  
“为什么？”Gilfoyle问。  
Jared不敢和Gilfoyle对视，对方的目光极具震慑力。“因为我做不到欺骗Richard，我一开始就不该同意来卧底，都是Gavin让我进退两难。但那不是借口，我明白自己的所作所为是错误的。”  
“这又是什么？”Monica问。  
“这个设备能不用输入开机密码，就复制走整个笔记本里的内容。”  
“狗屁。”Gilfoyle说。  
“是Gavin给我，告诉我这个用法的，我还没有真正实验过。”  
“我们怎么能相信他？”Dinesh怀疑道。  
“因为、因为……我和、和Jared，我们在……”他伸手在两人中间来回点了点，“在一起。”  
“是，我看得见你们俩在一起。”Dinesh翻了个白眼，“我问的是要怎么相信他。”  
Gilfoyle转过头，“他说在一起的意思是——还记得你对我代码硬起来那回事儿吗？Richard对Jared也能硬起来。”  
Dinesh惊掉了下巴，“不是吧。”他降低音量，“但你们都那么……丑。所有男人都很丑，尤其是Gilfoyle。”  
“如果我真有那么丑，为什么你还对着我写的子程序打飞机？”  
“靠，那是你的误会！恶心死了！”  
“等等，什么情况？”Monica问。  
“参加TechCrunch创业展会的时候——“Gilfoyle开口道，Dinesh蹭地伸手捂住他的嘴，把话堵回去，然后挤出个友好的笑容。  
“抱歉，Richard，我真心为你们高兴。仔细想一想，你们俩非常可爱啊，比如身高差什么的，很萌。”  
Gilfoyle把Dinesh的手从自己脸上扒拉下来，“参加TechCrunch创业展会的时候——”  
“闭嘴，丑逼。”Dinesh骂道。  
两人扭打起来。  
“都停下。”Monica说，“两个人都给我老实点！我的天啊！”他们脸色尴尬地分开了。Gilfoyle抱臂横在胸前，Dinesh肉眼可见地红了脸。Monica抖着手点了根烟，“所以我才不想生孩子。”  
“我们能不能，那个，集中精力想想对策？”Richard说。  
“分析Hooli的那个U盘。”Gilfoyle说，“但我想先看看是不是真的能用。”  
他去办公室翻出一台旧笔记本，把U盘插进去。Jared拿起手机拨通了Gavin存到联系人里的披萨外卖号码，调成外放模式。铃响两声，电话接通了。  
“对，是我，Jared，Jared Dunn。”Jared说道。  
“准备就绪？”对面的男声回复。  
“是。”  
那人给了他一道指令。Gilfoyle输入，按下回车键。  
“输好了。”Jared说。  
“成，复制完毕把U盘拔出来，关上电脑就行。”电话被挂断。  
“我操。”Gilfoyle看着屏幕喃喃道，身体几乎发起了抖，“这他妈是什么东西？”  
“这是……成功了？”Richard问道。  
“对，好像确实有用。”他抬眼，“我拿去办公室了，我和安东之子需要个安静的工作环境。”  
“我能帮忙吗？Dinesh问，”让我帮忙吧。“  
“不。”  
“Richard。”Dinesh转过头拔高嗓门急切地说，“你不觉得我作为Gilfoyle的上级，能帮他——”  
“就让他、让他自己弄吧。”  
Dinesh瞬间耷拉了眉毛，但没再争论。半小时之后，Gilfoyle回来了。  
“怎么样？”Richard问。  
“那东西真的见鬼了，我从来没见过类似的程序，Hooli这次终于没雇个废物。”  
“他们组了支新团队，负责人叫Jared Patakian——”Jared说。  
“那个半机械人。”Gilfoyle嫌弃道，“靠。”  
“对，他、他的身份是这样。”Jared说，“我很尊重。”  
“发现什么了，Gilfoyle？”Monica不耐烦地问。  
“和Dunn说的一样，复制了整个笔记本的内容，不超出二十分钟就能搭建一个副本，副本里的东西和原来一样还是加密的，密码也有保护。但既然他们都能复制电脑了……”他打了个寒战。  
“这可确实见鬼。”Monica说，“Hooli简直是在开发大规模窃取IP和商业情报的工具。”  
“可……为什么啊？”Richard说，“就、就真的只是为了拿到我的算法？他们那么有钱，以前想要什么都是直接买的，合法还方便。”  
“因为这玩意儿有广阔的国际市场。”Gilfoyle说，“卖设备没问题，用了才会惹麻烦。”  
“对Hooli这种大企业来说等于踩在刀尖上。”Monica说，“他肯定想要你的算法想疯了。”  
“Gavin迫切希望能发布HooliNet，但我想这件事最终还是为了他的私欲。”Jared静静说，“他讨厌Richard，一旦夹杂了个人情绪，他就会变得鲁莽不计后果。”  
“Richard，你来我办公室。”Gilfoyle看向其他几人，“可能要花些时间才能弄好。”  
“Richard能帮忙？”Dinesh说，“我也来。”  
“不。”  
“我也想出份力！这么刺激的事多久才发生一回！”  
“你上那边看玛塔·哈丽的故事去。”Gilfoyle说，随后冲Jared一扬下巴，“别被他把魂勾走。”【注】  
“闭上你的狗嘴，Gilfoyle。”Monica骂他。Gilfoyle清了清嗓子，垂下眼，默默走出办公室，Richard跟上去。  
“所以Richard那些天没工作是因为……”Monica开口道。  
Jared尴尬地笑了笑，“抱歉，Monica，我们应该考虑到你的工作量的。”  
Monica又吸了一口烟，“Richard干得漂亮，真心的，我很嫉妒他。”  
“现在在聊什么呢？我有点听不懂？”Dinesh插嘴。  
Monica瞥了他一眼，挑起眉毛，五官扭曲着把烟雾吐出来。  
*  
清晨降临，Dinesh、Jared和Monica各自蜷缩在椅子和沙发里沉沉睡着，Gilfoyle和Richard红着眼睛回到会议室，显然整晚都在靠咖啡和烟提神。Jared被开门的声音惊醒，他脸上冒出一点深色的胡茬，抻了抻因为睡在椅子里隐隐作痛的身体，“Richard！”  
Monica和Dinesh也被吵醒了，两人都邋遢得要命。  
“给我根烟。”Gilfoyle对Monica说，声音嘶哑。Monica从手包里掏出一根点燃，Gilfoyle刚要伸手去拿，她却自己抽了起来，又拿出一根就着自己嘴里的点着，才递给Gilfoyle。  
“昆汀风格啊。”Dinesh声音中倦意浓浓，脸上挂着平时看到Gilfoyle吃瘪的赞许表情，“牛逼。”  
“把这个给Gavin Belson。”Gilfoyle把U盘交给Jared。  
“让官方来负责不是更简单吗？”Jared有些紧张。  
“不。”Richard说，“谁让他惹错了人。”  
“你知道谁不牛逼吗？”Dinesh的困劲儿依然没过去，“你，Richard。”  
“交给他之后你就回家去，按平时的生活节奏来，不能联系Richard。不，Richard，我再说最后一遍，你他妈也不许联系他。”Gilfoyle说。  
“要——要多久？”Jared问。  
“要多久有多久，但差不多——Hooli大会开完就行了。”  
Jared应了一声，听上去忧心忡忡。  
Richard坐到他身旁，拉过他的手，“Jared，如果、如果你不愿意，那就拒绝。我们可以报警，也是有用的，我们手里有大把证据能扳倒Gavin。”  
“但——”Gilfoyle插嘴道。  
“确实有，好吗？”Richard狠狠瞪了Gilfoyle一眼，又扭头去看Jared，“对我来说最……最重要的，是我想和你在一起，我希望……你也一样。我爱你。”他飞快说出了这三个字。  
Jared情绪翻涌着泪盈于睫，他软软地靠过去吻住Richard。Richard动情回吻，一手轻柔地捧起他的脸颊。这记肉麻的亲吻带着晨起的气息，他们的胡茬也厮磨在一处，但依然柔软地抚平了两人的心绪。Jared几乎忘却房间里还有其他人，Monica咳嗽了一声，他才幡然清醒，犹豫着退开。  
Jared沉默半晌，最终点点头，“我能办到，Richard，都已经走到这一步了，最好还是干到底。”  
“那可真是谢天谢地。”Gilfoyle嘀咕了一句。

【注】玛塔·哈丽，Mata Hari，1876-1917，脱衣舞娘，双重间谍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文注（节编）  
> “所有男人都很丑”这句话呼应的是Dinesh剧中说过的“所有女人都很美（all women are beautiful）”。


	11. Chapter 11

**两周后**  
硕大的HooliNet标志占满了Gavin身后的屏幕，一段影像随之上演，在癌症病区的光头小男孩、流离失所的美丽少女、黑人女性总裁……从他们手机右上角小小的“h”字样，能看出人人都在使用HooliNet上的Hooli应用。放映结束，舞台倏然变暗，只余一道追光照亮了Gavin。  
“女士们，先生们。”他说，“HooliNet……”他啪地打了个响亮的响指。Jared猜这是预先录下的，因为声音和动作根本不同步。“正式生效。昨晚网络已经进行了更新，如果你拥有最近四代的Hooli手机，从现在起就能使用了。”他从口袋里掏出一台手机，身后大屏幕同时呈现出他的手机屏幕和人脸。他点进设定页，找到流量和Wifi图标下面的HooliNet，切换成“连接”模式。手机右上角跳出了一个小小的“h”。台下掌声如潮，Jared四下张望，看到观众席上已有些人在试验了。  
“Hooli世界的大门已经免费向我敞开。”Gavin说，“先用哪个应用好？Hooli社交？Hooli约会？还是在Hooli聊天上找个好朋友叙旧？女士们，先生们，我打给一位私交旧友，《70年代秀》的影星阿什顿·库彻怎么样！”  
台下人依然礼貌地鼓掌，Gavin略显失望，但还是点进了Hooli聊天应用。手机突然黑屏，他皱起眉头。  
HOOLINET 是 偷 来 的 技 术  
屏幕上闪过一行绿字。  
不 要 把 你 的 数 据 白 送 给 这 些 混 蛋  
又一行绿字闪现。  
Jared赞叹地笑了，这一定是Gilfoyle的手笔。台上嘭地传来爆炸声，手机屏幕彻底黑掉，人群齐齐倒吸一口气。随后，观众席中的几台手机也闪起火花，噼啪作响，这下大家开始尖叫大喊，Gavin对着麦克风破口大骂。Jared觉得是时候离开了，他趁会场人仰马翻之际转身溜走，快速出了大楼沿车道前进。看到Richard下了一台车向他走来时，他扬起开怀的笑容，摘下墨镜朝对方跑去。Richard跳进他怀里，Jared紧紧抱住他，把他举了起来。  
“嘿！到车里再你侬我侬！”Dinesh从车窗里探出头。  
“嗯，好好好，马上。”Richard抓紧Jared的手，把他拉到后座里。  
Gilfoyle一踩油门，扬长开走。  
“会场什么情况？”Gilfoyle问，“越详细越好。”  
Jared充耳不闻。Richard的手温柔地放在他脸上，眼神赤裸裸地黏着他。天哪，他的心脏咚咚直跳，恐怕坐在前排的人都能听到了。Richard凑上前献出一个亲吻，又一个亲吻，Jared热情回应，轻咬他的上唇，舔吻他的下唇。Richard张开嘴絮絮低语，一手轻抚他的脸颊。  
“我说！”Gifolye开口道，“如果你们俩在后面互相吸老二，我马上开车跳桥。”  
“干嘛啊，让他们黏糊去呗。”Dinesh说，“都多久没见了。”  
“Jared。”Gilfoyle不屈不挠，“会场什么情况？”  
“噢，效果……”Jared被笑意盈盈的Richard抓着手，他深呼吸，集中注意力，“效果相当震撼！”  
“成功了？成功了是不是？”  
“嗯，对。”他清清嗓子，“四天前，Gavin打来电话说他已经破解了你和Richard弄出来的那个U盘，你说得对，他为了今天能发布，一心想着整合算法，根本没仔细检查。”  
Gilfoyle放声大笑，听得人毛骨悚然。  
“你、你的消息播放到大屏幕上了——”  
“对！没错！”Dinesh正在手机上刷#Hooli大会的词条，看里面的视频，“我靠，已经有人建了个表情包账号，给Gavin和他的爆炸手机配了各种音乐。”Dinesh的手机里响起Lady Gaga的“Telephone”来。  
***  
_麻省理工科技评论讯，一年来，Hooli饱受侵犯隐私的绯闻缠身，被揭秘和起诉折磨得焦头烂额，灾难性的Hooli大会既是其中最大的一桩丑事，也是今年科技界最奇葩的一条新闻。愿景创始人Gavin Belson本想在2019年Hooli大会力挽Hooli品牌的狂澜，发布免费移动网络，使用户无需Wifi或流量即可使用全部Hooli应用。虽然由于Hooli多年来始终在剥削泄露用户数据，批评家们怀疑Hooli是否能借此壮大用户群体，但人们仍抱有期待。毕竟尽管PiperNet已提供了类似服务，但相比更加理想主义、没有广告且承诺不采集用户数据的PiperNet，Hooli的应用使用基数更大，其服务功能也大相径庭。然而在盛大揭幕当日，Belson的私人手机却显示出“HooliNet是偷来的技术”等字样，并言简意赅地告诉观众“不要把你的数据白送给这些混蛋”，随后，在他手中轰然爆炸。目前尚未有人声称对此负责，而Belson坚称是黑客入侵了自己的手机，蓄意破坏发布现场。全世界约有二百万台手机同时爆炸，Hooli已建立专门网站处理大量更换手机的投诉，这或将耗费上千万美元。本杂志联系Pied Piper的CEO，Richard Hendricks发表意见时，他说，“我在度假，但听起来他惹了不该惹的人。”目前，Hendricks也是唯一掌握有效p2p移动网络技术的人。FBI已对此展开调查。_  
***  
Pied Piper在毛伊岛的项目一周后即将启动，Richard要亲自过去监督。他还挤出一段空闲假期，提前抵达岛上，和Jared入住了一家风格漂亮，能俯瞰海滩的酒店。这边可以玩水肺潜水，附近小路上的景色也蔚为迷人，他们正是奔着这些小路才选择的这家酒店，室外活动绝对是度假清单的第一项。  
Jared靠着床头，Richard跨坐在他身上，两臂松松地圈住他的脖颈，两人光裸的肌肤并未留下在毛伊岛度假的痕迹，尤其是Jared，他依然像身下皱巴巴的床单一样洁白。他们慵懒地交换着亲吻，Jared的双手从Richard锋利的肩胛一路摩挲到隐秘之处。Richard含混地哼了一声，腰臀向前挺动，撞上Jared的小腹。  
“你好热情，宝贝。”Jared说，“别这么着急。”  
Richard故作恼怒地叹了口气，随后又笑起来，坐在Jared大腿上，双手离开Jared的脖颈，环上他的腰，“早点认识你就好了。”他有些失落。  
Jared指节戳了戳他的脸颊，“能遇到就很幸运。”  
“好吧，换个积极的角度看也行。对了，有件事我一直想问你，那一千万你要怎么处理？”  
“我想做点好事！”Jared开心道，“一个人用不了这么多钱，我已经在众筹平台上打了不少，还捐赠了几个喜欢的动物慈善项目。”  
“我不是那个意思，你真的要花吗？”Richard皱着眉，“国税局那边怎么解释？”  
Jared耸耸肩，“那是我的钱，正大光明挣来的。”  
“呃……”  
“就算真的有人询问，我也是有书面协议的。”Jared说，他从床头柜上拿来手机，调出扫描文件给Richard看。  
“‘将一次性支付Jared Dunn奖金一千万美元’……还有Gavin Belson的签名和盖章。”Richard眉头紧缩，“这是真的？”  
“当然。”Jared点头，“我让他开具了书面协议做证明，他可以反驳，但考虑到HooliNet发布失败后他还在接受调查，否认书面协议可能会让FBI发现他派我做间谍盗取商业机密的事。”  
“他们难道查不到Hooli在这个当口拨出了一千万给你？”  
“Jared Patakian说支付来路不可溯，”Jared说，“多线调查的话或许能查到，但发生的几率不大，毕竟Gavin也不想FBI查到Pied Piper和我头上。”  
Richard笑道：“所以我是千万富翁了，他们还说我永远赚不到这么多钱。”  
“你知道吗，我确实有一件特别想做的事。”Jared说。  
“是什么？”  
“找一家为寄养系统的孩子发大学奖学金的基金会，给他们赞助。如果找不到可靠的，就自己创办一家。”  
“那很不错啊。”Richard点点头，“为什么针对寄养的小孩？”  
“因为我就是其中一员。”  
Richard拔高声音，“噢。”他跌进Jared的怀抱中，下巴搭在他肩膀上问，“那段经历是什么样子的？”  
Jared胸膛起伏，深深叹了口气，“很灰暗。”  
“那可不妙。”Richard说，“想和我说说吗？”  
“现在不想，但总有一天会告诉你。”  
“我会认真听的。或许不知道怎么接话，但我会认真听的，Jared。”  
“谢谢。”Jared轻声说，“不过有件事，我的确愿意和你分享。”  
Richard直起身子，望进他的双眼，“什么？”  
“我看过的那些小鸟。”  
他们相视而笑。


End file.
